Casamento Arranjado
by yuediangelo
Summary: Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pele morte de seu mestre.fic criatura.Por Favor comente!
1. contrato

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi, Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pele morte de se um metre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 1**

_contrato_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gothan City, Nova York.

Empresas Wayne.

14:45 da tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce Wayne o "príncipe de Gothan",o solteiro mais cobiçado de toda cidade e um dos homens mais ricos do mundo estava completamente sem palavras olhando para Fox como se ele ouve-se declarado que o Coringa era a pessoa mais sã de todo o mundo e estava recebendo o cargo de presidente da cidade.

"Lúcio,é melhor que essa seja uma piada de mau gosto sua!" Bruce falou com uma voz sarcástica mas por baixo tinha indicativas de pânico.

"Sinto muito,senhor Wayne,mas infelizmente é verdade,olhamos para o documento encontrado e é completamente autentificado e assinado por seus pais,de forma inquebrável,um contrato formidável; realmente" disse Lúcio Fox com uma voz admirável e um pouco divertida "O senho é realmente noivo do primogênito da Potter,e é esperado para casar o mais rápido possível,já que o senhor tem quase 26 anos e é esperado para já estar casado em seu aniversario que é em um mês."

"Você esta realmente falando serio,não é? Isso não é uma piada sem humor ridícula não é?Eu tenho que realmente me casar com essa mulher Potter de verdade,o mais rápido possível,não é mesmo?."

Lúcio olhou para todos os lados com se naquele momento não quisesse estar ali ou que pelo menos outro alguém termina-se de contar o resto do casamento iminente de Bruce que não tinha escapatória ele voltou para seu chefe que parecia a beira do pânico e uma voz exitante falou:

"É sobre isso,senhor Wayne sua futura 'esposa',por assim dizer é um homem e não uma mulher...o herdeiro da família Potter,o primogênito é um homem chamado Harry Tiago Potter."

Os olhos de Bruce se arregalaram comicamente enquanto as palavras de Fox penetraram sua mente.

Um homem.

Um homem.

Um homem.

O contrato o obrigaria a casar um homem.

O contrato dizia que ele tinha que ficar casado com um homem para o resto da sua vida.

O contrato tinha uma clausula de fidelidade.

O contrato dizia que ele teria que ter sexo em uma base regular com um homem.

Um homem,Harry Tiago Potter seu...futuro...marido.

"O merda!" um segundo depois de pronunciar essas palavras Bruce Wayne abraçou a escuridão que o cercava e foi para o mundo da inconsciência,onde ele não teria que se preocupar por algumas horas com seu futuro casamento.

Lúcio Fox olhou para seu empregador desmaiar com a noticia,o que ele não o culpou era realmente difícil para para fora ele se perguntou o que iria ocorrer nesse casamento e como a imprensa teria um dia de campo com essa noticia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inglaterra, Londres.

14:45 da tarde.

Beco Diagonal,Gringotes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry Potter,o salvador do mundo mágico,o menino-que-sobreviveu,o menino que derrotou Lord Voldemort duas vezes,o escolhido entre vários outros títulos que possuía estava nesse momento sem palavas olhando para o duende,Grampo,que acabara de dar a noticia que faria sua vida mudar para sempre.

"Por favor,por favor me diga que isso não é real ! É...um...sonho...um...pesadelo; Grampo por tudo que é sagrado me diga que eu não tenho um contrato de casamento com o primogênito da família Wayne,por favor!"implorou ele.

Harry estava desesperado,ele tinha se livrado de Voldemort a quase um ano,quando ele tinha 17,e pensou que finalmente era livre para fazer o que bem entende-se da sua vida e agora essa bomba caia sobre seus ombros parecia que o destino realmente o odiava.

"Sinto muito,senhor Potter mais o contrato é totalmente valido e legal,na verdade era para o senhor saber sobre isso desde o momento em que começou Hogwarts,mas por algum motivo seu guardião magico não queria que você fosse informado ate que fosse mais velho."

"Meu guardião magico?"a voz de Harry era fraca e meio quebradiça.

"Sim,Alvo Dumbledore,ele tentou de tudo para quebrar o contrato mas é impossível você percebe,senhor Potter,esse é um contrato vinculativo o senhor tem que estar casado ate um mês e o casamento tem que estar consumado no mesmo dia ou você perdera sua magia,dinheiro e possivelmente sua vida como seu marido."

"Ma..ma...marido?"a voz de Harry era incrédula.

"Sim,senhor Potter o primogênito da família Wayne é um homem de quase 26 anos chamado Bruce Wayne,na verdade,há muitas nuances nesse contrato como a clausula de fidelidade e o mais jovem parceiro tem que carregar pelo menos dois herdeiros um para cada família entre varias outras coisas."

Harry ficou completamente paralisado na cadeira com essa informação.

Casamento.

Ate um mês.

Consumado.

Marido.

Um homem.

Bruce Wayne.

Fidelidade.

Ele teria que ter dois filhos desse homem.

Isso foi demais para o jovem senhor Potter,e sem saber se juntou ao seu futuro marido na inconsciência não tendo que pensar por um tempo sobre o significado do que estaria preste a mudar em sua vida.

Grampo olhou para o menino que sobreviveu desmaiado no chão e pensou que era completamente sem sentido já que ocorria casamentos arranjados,ah,todo momento então voltou seus pensamentos de como essa noticia iria abalar o mundo mágico quando descobri-sem que o futuro consorte do senhor Potter era um trouxa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora:**Essa é a minha primeira fic e espero que gostem tentarei atualizar de semana em semana ou antes e quero receber a opiniões de vocês, Também devo comunicar que não possuo um beta e estou tentando deixar tudo o melhor possível se você estiver interessado em ser meu beta entre em contato.


	2. DISCUSSÕES

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi, Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pele morte de se um mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 2**

_Discussões_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gothan City, Nova York

Mansão Wayne.

20:20 da Noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce Wayne acordou com um sobre salto se lembrado do sonho maluco que acabara de ter,sobre um contrato de casamento ridículo,que seus pais assinaram em seu nome,quando ele era criança e que dizia que teria que se casar com um homem que não era loucura

"Vejo que já acordou,mestre Bruce."disse Alfred acabara de entrar no quarto para verifica-lo com uma bandeja com água e café.

"Alfred,acho que tive o sonho mais estranho da minha vida." Bruce disse pegando o copo de água e bebendo de uma única vez."Acho que todas essas noites insone estão me fazendo mais mal do que eu imaginava."

"Eu vejo mestre Bruce e se me permite perguntar,sobre o que era esse sonho estranho que o senhor teve?"Alfred parecia decididamente divertido com toda a situação.

"Ah,Lúcio me chamando para me contar sobre um contrato de casamento ridículo com um homem."Bruce contou enquanto se levantava com um pequeno estremecimento e colocou o copo de volta na bandeja que Alfred ainda segurava.

"Bem,patrão Bruce,sinto lhe informar que esse não foi um sonho,e o senhor esta realmente preso nesse contrato;na verdade o senhor Lúcio Fox esta lá em baixo esperando que o senhor acorde para que vocês possam discutir como sera feito os arranjos para trazer seu futuro marido aqui."

Bruce ficou paralisado por alguns segundos,antes de praticamente correr para fora do quarto enquanto tentava chegar a uma solução para esse absurdo;se tem uma coisa que Bruce sabia era que nenhum contrato era inquebrável e ele só tinha que encontrar essa brecha e manipular isso a seu favor.

Entrando na sala de estar Bruce viu Lúcio lendo atentamente uma basta preta que Bruce tinha certeza que era o maldito contrato de casamento.

"Lúcio você tem que arrumar um jeito que eu possa sair desse contrato,isso não pode ser legal ou mesmo certo quero dizer não existe mais no tempos de hoje,esse tipo de coisa,pelo amor de deus,estamos em pleno século XXI não na idade media."

"Sinto muito realmente,senhor Wayne,mas o contrato é completamente válido e legal."

"E se eu quebra-lo o que irei perder com isso?" peguntou Bruce disposto a pagar qualquer quantia que seja para sair dessa confusão.

"Bem os termos por quebrar qualquer clausula do contrato são muito altos senhor Wayne,impossível para que mesmo o senhor os pague."Lúcio parecia divertido que finalmente se tinha encontrado alguma coisa que Bruce Wayne não poderia pagar.

"Quanto?"perguntou com raiva.

"Para que o casamento não ocorra é preciso ser um acordo de abas as partes abrindo mão de toda a suas fortunas,bens familiares e títulos que possui sem contar que posteriormente é pago com a morte de ambas as partes envolventes."Fox falou com um tom Professional.

Os olhos de Bruce se arregalaram cheios de incredulidade isso não poderia ser verdade era loucura um acordo mutuo,ambas as fortunas e suas mortes como assim?ele nunca concordaria em pagar com sua vida um contrato que ele nunca assinou sério o que seus pais estavam pensando quando o comprometeram assim.

"Como assim nossas mortes Lúcio?isso é uma loucura."

"É o que diz o contrato,senhor Wayne que a morte seria lenta e dolorosa e que correria um mês depois de se quebrar o contrato,isso é muio bem detalhado e enfatizado para falar a verdade. Mas como isso ira ocorrer eu realmente não sei, na verdade a muitas coisas nebulosas sobre o que acontece como por exemplo que o senhor e seu marido tem que ter no minimo dois filhos um herdeiro para cada fortuna e diz que o mais novo de vocês tem que carregar,o que é muito estranho quero dizer vocês dois são homens é impossível,contra as leis da natureza a menos que ele tenha magia ou seja algum tipo de mutante."

Bruce realmente achou que isso poderia acontecer,não era como se ele não acreditava em magia ou mutações;sendo ele o Batman ele já havia visto coisas que realmente desafiavam a lógica e comprovavam a existência do sobrenatural existia de...foi quando lhe bateu Fox falou que o mais novo iria carregar a criança, mas quem era o mais novo.

"Lúcio quem é o mais novo nesse arranjo?" a voz de Bruce estava tremendo de medo pensando se não seria ele a carregar as crianças o que fez Lúcio dar um pequeno sorriso.

"seu futuro marido é o mais jovem,senhor Wayne ele tem apenas 18 anos ainda."

"18 anos?18 anos?! você quer que eu me case com um cara,de 18 ANOS?! isso é errado,sem contar que eu estou apaixonado pela Rachel e eu não sou mesmo gay"disse Bruce se sentando e colocando a mão na cabeça tentando achar um jeito de sair de tudo isso e sentindo uma dor de cabeça horrível se aproximando.

"De acordo com o contrato isso é irrelevante."disse Lúcio com uma voz suave,entendendo a aflição de seu patrão e esperava que ele realmente sera feliz nesse arranjo porque do que ele viu seria impossível Bruce realmente sair desse casamento.

"O contrato,o contrato,o contrato isso é tão errado não existe mais esse tipo de casamento nos dias de hoje,isso é errado ,muito,muito errado."

"Na verdade existe,mestre Bruce."falou Alfred que ate aquele momento Bruce não tinha notado a sua presença ali."Na Inglaterra ainda tem esses contratos para casar os herdeiros de SENHORES,de casas nobres e antigas,como um jeito de conseguir alianças e deixar suas fortunas apenas para a elite."

"Deuses,o que eu vou fazer?"gemeu Bruce.

"Eu aconselharia ao senhor,mestre Bruce,a entrar em contato com o senhor Potter e tentar ficarem bons termos com ele,já que vocês terão que dividir suas vidas e tentar serem o mais feliz possível com esse arranjo,quem sabe o que o futuro aguarda e os senhores podem ser realmente felizes com isso."

"Eu preciso ler esse contrato atentamente antes de qualquer coisa"Bruce falou ele realmente queria saber no que ele estava se metendo antes de fazer qualquer movimento.

"Aqui esta,senhor Wayne"Lúcio entregou a pasta preta que estava lendo para ele,e no momento em que Bruce a pegou ele sentiu um estranho tipo de poder o envolvendo antigo e poderoso abrindo o contrato ele tocou brevemente na assinatura de seus pais e sentiu suas auras nesse toque o que o assustou mais do que tudo no mundo e ele soube imediatamente que esse contrato não era normal ele tinha algum tipo de magia e que isso faria sua pequena existência ficar muito complicada.

"Deus eu preciso de um bebida."murmurou Bruce.

Fox deu um meio sorriso.

"Bem senhor Wayne em quanto o senhor lê o contrato eu tentarei localizar o senhor Potter e preparar as coisas para suas coisa aqui.

Enquanto Lúcio saia,ele pode ouvir Bruce gemer.E se perguntou como o senhor Potter tomaria ser o marido de Bruce Wayne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Inglaterra, Londres.

20:45 da tarde.

A Toca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry usou o Flú para ir para toca,assim que acordou de seu desmaio,com um _ennervate_ lançado por Grampo,e reuniu todas as informações necessárias para explicar tudo ao seus 'amigos'.Claro depois de garantir que realmente não havia escapatória para sair desse contrato,então ele resolveu falar com os Weasley antes de viajar e atender ao seu futuro marido,que ele descobriu que era um trouxa (e o fez desmaiar mais uma vez)conhecido como um Playboy milionário em Gothan City(o que causou outro desmaio) entre varias outras coisas que o contrato dizia ele deve ter conseguido pelo menos 10 _ennervate _ no mínimo até que a conversar acaba-se.

Como essas coisas sempre acontece com ele?Sera que o destino tem alguma coisa contra ele ter uma vida normal?Uma vida igual a de todos os outros Bruxos que ele conhecia?Harry quase podia ouvir alguém rir e dizer que não ele não podia ser igual a todos os outros

Nesse momento Molly entrou na sala,para ver quem havia chegado e sorriu para Harry assim que o viu o sorriso se transformou em preocupação quando notou como pálido ele estava.

"Harry querido aconteceu alguma coisa?você esta muito pálido tem certeza de que esta tudo bem?"a voz de Molly era maternal e preocupada o que fez Harry dar um pequeno sorriso para ela.

"Fisicamente eu estou bem,sim senhora Weasley,mas eu tenho que contar uma coisa que descobri hoje no Gringotes e queria saber se você poderia reunir todos aqui e eu queria sua permissão para chamar Remus,Tons aqui para que eu não tenha que me repetir."

Molly olhou para ele preocupada mas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto ia para cozinha chamar os outros enquanto Harry chamava Remus e Tonks pelo Flú. Rapidamente a sala estava lotada com todos olhando com expectativa para Harry.

Olhando para todos Harry pensou em como dar a noticia de seu casamento o fim da guerra todos estavam bem ele olhou para Charlie que visitava,Bill que estava de mãos dadas com Fleur,depois olhou Percy que tinha voltado para a família quando protegeu Fred na batalha final em Hogwarts,Ron que estava de mãos dadas com Hermione que exibia um anel de noivado magnifico,Fred e Jorge com seus brilhos brilhando como se planeja-se um mega brincadeira naquele momento e Gina que o olhava com expectativa os dois decidiram não voltar o namoro depois da guerra por que eles notaram que se gostavam como irmã e irmão,seus olhos caíram em Remus que durante a batalha final aceitou o seu lobo e estava muito mais saudável principalmente com a lei que agora via todas as criaturas novas,vampiros,lobisomens,veelas e etc como iguais;ele estava de mão dadas com sua esposa Tonks que não havia mudado nada durante a guerra.

Respirando fundo e vendo que não havia um jeito fácil de dar a noticia ele decidiu falar de uma vez e acabar logo com isso.

"Hoje,eu fui convocado ao Gringotes e eles acharam um contrato assinado que dizia respeito a mim então fui lá resolver...e bem..."Harry fecho os olhos com força "Meus pais assinaram um contrato de casamento antes de morrem,para que eu me case com Bruce Wayne,que diz que temos que estar casados um mês a partir de agora senão iremos morrer."

Isso fez com que todo mundo congela-se em vários minutos Harry abriu os olhos e viu as expressões em diferentes tipo de choque o fitando.

Hermione foi a primeira a sair do choque.

"Harry,tem que haver alguma maneira que você possa sair dessa,sempre ah..."ele ia continuar mas Harry balançou a cabeça e falou.

"Não ah,esse é um contrato antigo que nos liga das mais profundas maneiras o contrato é muito bem elaborado não ah divorcio,fidelidade total se um morrer o outro vai ir logo atrás,Merlin, ah ate uma clausula que diz que temos que ter sexo com uma base regular para o resto das nossas vidas."Harry disse com uma voz quase histérica.

"Oh,Harry,essas coisas só acontece com você,não é?"disse Gina com uma voz condescendente abraçando seu amigo.

"Sim, Gina essas coisas sempre acontece comigo."a voz de Harry era derrotada.

"Mas,Harry,você nem mesmo é gay"disse Hermione.

"Grampo,disse que isso é irrelevante o contrato esta assinado e não a nada que possa mudar isso."

"Oh,filhote!"Remus disse e foi para frente trazendo Harry para um abraço de urso"vamos sempre estar lá para você,para qualquer coisa que você precisar."

"Você sabia Remy?"a voz de Harry era como a de uma criança com medo de saber que existia monstros embaixo da sua cama.

"Não filhote,Lilian e Tiago nunca me contaram."

"Grampo,disse que Dumbledore sabia."

Remus franziu a testa mas antes que pode se falar alguma coisa Charlie falou:

"Quando o contrato tem que ser consumado talvez se tivermos tempo podemos achar alguma brecha para pelo menos tornar sua vida suportável,Har,todo contrato tem uma brecha, talvez possamos sei lá entrar em contato com esse bruxo e encontrar uma saída."

Harry ficou vermelho.

"Eh...sobre isso o homem é um trouxa,não um bruxo e ele mora em Gothan City Nova York...e bem você vê por ser o mais velho e o dominante nessa relação eu tenho que me mudar para lá...eh,na verdade eu vou amanhã Grampo já arrumou uma chave de portal para fazer os arranjos necessários."

Isso foi demais para alguns ou seja Remus, Tonks ,Hermione ,Ron, Gina, Percy, Molly e Fleur desmaiaram Bill convocou copos com Whisky de Fogo para todos os que estavam conscientes que foi rapidamente consumido e repetiram a dose, e os gêmeos falaram depois:

"Bem,Har..."

"Como Remus disse..."

"...sempre estaremos aqui para você..."

"...para qualquer coisa..."

"...que você precise..."

"...para amaldiçoar seu futuro marido..."

"...para planejar seu casamento..."

"...e acima de tudo..."

"...para lhe explicar...

"...como funciona...

"...o sexo gay!"os gêmeos terminaram de falar ao mesmo tempo levando Harry a fica completamente vermelho por suas ultimas palavra;era bem previsível deles os dois nunca iriam mudar fazendo piada de tudo.

"Idiotas"

Mas naquele momento Harry pensou que talvez ele precisaria de ajuda nessa parte já que ele não sabia de nada sobre...ah...sexo gay...ou pelo menos é o que todos esses supostos amigos pela janela ele pensou em como seria seu marido e se eles poderiam conviver em paz,Ele ficou apavorado que esse homem realmente descobri-se do que ele era capaz,Mas ele podia lidar com isso talvez mesmo engana-lo.Não deveria ser difícil,ninguém sabia que tudo o que sabiam sobre ele era um ato bem colocado em seu primeiro era um Sonserino em pele de Leão depois de tudo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Remus,Tonks,Fred e Snape estão vivos! espero que estejam gostando no próximo capitulo estou pensando em fazer os dois se conhecendo e estou pensando em seguir um pouco o conteúdo do filme o coringa ainda não apareceu mais sera em breve por favor me mande a suas opiniões sobre o assunto. :)


	3. Primeiro Contato

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi, Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pele morte de se um mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 3**

_primeiro contato com seu futuro noivo_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Gothan City, Nova York

Dia seguinte

Mansão Wayne.

meio-dia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce Wayne acordou com uma enorme ressaca;depois de ler todo aquele contrato absurdo,e claramente mágico,Bruce finalmente aceito que teria que se casar com um homem,praticamente uma criança e o pior de tudo uma pessoa que ele não conhecia;querendo ou não,então depois de chegar a essa conclusão insatisfatória ele decidiu que o único modo de se esquecer disso,mesmo que brevemente seria tomar toda e qualquer coisa alcoólica que ele poderia chegar as mãos.

Naquele momento sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir com o tanto de dor de cabeça que ele sentia, respirando pesadamente Bruce se levantou e foi para o banheiro para tomar um banho de água fria e rapidamente se dirigiu para a cozinha para obter o café mais forte que ele poderia colocar as mãos.

Entrando a cozinha Alfred já estava segurando o copo de café e entregou para ele falando:

"Achei que você iria precisar,mestre Bruce."

"Obrigado,Alfred."

"Então devo assumir que o senhor não encontrou uma saída para esse contrato,se sua noite de bebedeira foi uma indicação,não é,mestre Bruce?"Alfred parecia extremamente divertido com tudo.

"Você poderia ser menos feliz com a minha desgraça,Alfred,você realmente não esta ajudando com esse problema."

"Sinto muito patrão Bruce,mas o senhor realmente tem que admitir que isso não era alguma coisa que o senhor realmente esperava,que ninguém esperava,e isso é melhor levar isso na esportiva."

"Esse contrato é decididamente insano"Bruce falou decidindo simplesmente ignorar o que Alfred falou."Quero dizer tirando todas as coisas malucas é realmente uma grande amarra em todo o sistema."

"O que o senhor quer dizer,mestre Bruce.?"Alfred perguntou ficando serio.

"O contrato,embora eu odeio dizer,é incrível e ao mesmo tempo assustador,basicamente diz que temos que ficar juntos para o resto das nossas vidas,gostando ou não,é terrível,diz que temos que ir a todas as festas,viagem e eventos juntos,ficar um perto do outro durante o evento e sair juntos,se eu sairmos de casa temos que avisar a onde vamos,com quem vamos estar,e que horas vamos voltar,quero dizer é assustador ,quem escreveu isso com certeza estava auto.

"Depois a coisa toda de sinceridade dentro do no quarto,leito conjugal como esta escrito,temos que ser completamente sinceros um com o outro,não pode haver grandes segredos entre nos e quando digo isso quero que se não for uma surpresa 'FELIZ' de um para o outro, tem que ser contado.

"Fidelidade e eu quero dizer em todos os sentidos da palavra não revistas,fotos ou qualquer coisa de sacanagem,não toques inapropriados em ninguém além do meu marido."

"Tem que ter respeito e igualdade de direitos entre nos dois ...temos que ter relações sexuais regularmente de dois a três dias,no mês do casamento temos que ter sexo,durante todos os dias e a única época em que não somos obrigados que fazer sexo é durante a gravidez.

"Entre milhões de outras coisas e a lista de punições para as inflações é cruel,quero saber o que deu em meus pais para assinar uma coisa dessas..."

Bruce ia continuar,a dor de cabeça desaparecida,mas nesse momento uma coruja branca entrou pela janela e foi até Bruce deixando uma carta cair na sua frente e se empoleirando na cadeira e o olhando com curiosidade e desconfiança.

Bruce olhou para a carta que parecia feita de pergaminho dirigida para ele depois de olhar por um minuto antes de abri-lá e ler em voz alta.

_**Caro Senhor Wayne,**_

_**Não sei se o senhor sabe que possuímos um contrato de casamento que nossos pais assinaram enquanto eramos crianças,cheguei a esse conhecimento muito recentemente,dito pelo meu gerente das finanças do meu pais já que eles faleceram a muitos anos.**_

_**Senhor Wayne tenho certeza de que se você possui o contrato notou que ele não é realmente um contrato normal espero que o senhor tenha a mente aberta para esse assunto que é muito delicado,mas garanto que tudo no que ele fala é real e pode acontecer.**_

_**Você pode se perguntar como isso é explicado e a resposta é fácil magica,sim senhor Wayne magia existe e eu estou disposto a lhe comprovar quando chegar um transporte direto para a sua mansão e peso desculpas por fazer isso sem a sua permissão mas achei que temos que resolver isso o mais rápido possível.**_

_**Quero fazer um acordo entre nos para que possamos seguir com nossas vidas da melhor maneira possível de acordo com o que o senhor também queira isso.**_

_**Irei chegar assim que o senhor terminar de ler essa carta de cordo com os cálculos de uma amiga .**_

_**De seu futuro marido,**_

_**Harry Tiago Potter.**_

Nem dois segundos depois de Bruce terminar de ler a carta um clarão iluminou a cozinha e quando seus olhos e o de Alfred voltaram ao normal eles viram olhando para um adolescente.O menino mais bonito que Bruce havia posto os olhos em toda a sua vida.

O adolescente tinha cabelos pretos que caiam livres até o meio das costas,olhos verde mais brilhantes que ele já havia visto na vida um quadro pequeno mais muscular coberto por uma calça e blusa preta que só aumentava sua palides com os lábios vermelhos e os trasso suaves no rosto (não tanto para ser confundido com uma mulher mais o suficiente para ser subestimando) dava uma graça quase que etéria para o garoto como um anjo caí alguma coisa antiga se revirar em seu peito,uma coisa que ele não sentia a muito tempo.

"Olá o senhor deve ser o Senhor Wayne, é um prazer em conhece-lo,apesar das circunstâncias,eu sou Harry Potter."

O homem levantou a mão para apertar a de Bruce que a tomou de bom grado quando os dois se tocaram eles sentiram um poder que parecia liga-los como um só por alguns segundos fazendo os dois se olharem com espanto.E o sentimento dentro do peito de Bruce aumentar.

"Isso é muito mais sério do que eu acreditava."murmurou Harry com um semblante pensativo.

"Acho que devemos conversar,senhor Potter."

"Só Harry,por favor ,acho que se formos no casar devemos a passar a nos chamar pelo primeiro nome senhor...Bruce."

Bruce assentiu por um momento é verdade se eles iram se casar eles deviam se acostumar a se tratarem informalmente.

"Você tem razão...Harry."disse com uma certa relutância."Acho que agora devemos ter uma conversa muito séria,no meu escritório."

"você tem razão,me mostre o caminho."

Os dois com uma expressão pensativa no rosto e saíram da que havia sido esquecido durante o pequeno encontro,olhou todos os acontecimentos com um pequeno sorriso,se o desejo que ele viu nos olhos dos dois for real,o casamento poderia dar mais certo do que eles pensavam,isso é se eles não forem muito cabeças duras para tentar lutar com algo que esta na cara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **capitulo curto eu sei mais estou sem ideias para esse capitulo tentarei compensar no próximo realmente preciso saber esta bom?o que você acha?mandem comentários devo fazer eles se odiando ou sendo amigos desde o começo?mandem sua opinião preciso realmente saber último pergunta já que sera decidido no próximo capitulo. :)


	4. Chapter 4 verdadeiras cores

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi, Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pele morte de se um mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 4**

_Verdadeiras cores._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gothan City, Nova York

Dia seguinte

Mansão Wayne.

meio-dia e meia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce se sentou na mesa o seu escritório enquanto Harry se sentava em sua frente olhando com o rosto sério e pensativo,o que só o deixava mais bonito com a testa franzida e os _lindo lábios _vermelhos esmagados firmemente.

"_Qual seria a sensação de ter aquela boca deliciosa em torno do seu..."_Bruce se bateu mentalmente como mesmo uma coisa dessas foi passar por sua cabeça?Ele não era gay nem estava atraídos por homens não é mesmo?

"_**Bom você estava imaginado ser chupado por essa linda criatura a sua frente e se a que por acaso é um HOMEM e se isso é qualquer indicação então sim você é gay**__." _uma voz inconveniente respondeu na cabeça de Bruce que ironicamente se parecia com a de um ser sobrenatural com a voz baixa e distante.

" _Não eu sou apaixonado pela Rachel,eu a amo com toda a minha vida e já fiquei do que todos os homens que conheço juntos sou definitivamente Hétero."_Bruce respondeu para a voz em sua cabeça enquanto seu rosto por fora continuava branco.

_**"Ou isso poderia ser apenas negação."**_a 'voz' respondeu divertida.

"Eu definitivamente não estou em negação."gritou se levantando como se fosse entrar em uma briga Bruce.

"Eu nunca disse que estava...Bruce."Harry respondeu confuso quando o homem a sua frente gritou do nada.

Bruce por sua vez olhou envergonhado para Harry,ele não tinha a intensão de falar aquilo em voz alta ele se sentou rapidamente murmurando um pedido de desculpas e se sentando novamente.

"Sinto muito,só que essa historia de casamento mexeu muito com a minha cabeça,como você,eu só soube disso recentemente. E descobrir que realmente existem uma comunidade de bruxos vivos realmente me balançou um pouco."

Harry assentiu ele também estava surtando com esses fatos indesejados,e ele pelo menos são seria como esse trouxa que seria arrastado para um novo mundo bruxo e...por que esse trouxa não o acusou de ser um mentiroso sobre ele ter lhe contado sobre magia por uma carta,ele parecia estar levando tudo isso muito bem (e acreditava que era verdade pela sua ultima afirmação)bem de mais para o seu gosto.

"Por que você acreditou em mim tão facilmente,quero dizer,você não deveria me pedir provas de que a magia realmente existe?ou sei lá me acusando de ser um mentiroso,louco, alguém que esta tentando te dar um golpe?"

Bruce deu um meio sorriso com isso pelo menos Harry já havia esquecido seu pequeno ele o entendia Harry provavelmente esperava chegar aqui e encontrar alguns tipos de dificuldade.

"Bem não é como se eu sou um desconhecido para a magia por qualquer coisa,quero dizer,no momento em que toquei o contrato pode sentir a essência dos meus pais sobre o document, e como o Batman eu realmente já conheci algumas coisa muito fora do normal."

Bruce parou alarmado com isso ele não pretendia dizer toda a verdade para Harry,muito menos dizer que ele era o Batman,isso não estava certo era como se ele fosse obrigado a dizer a verdade seu pequeno pânico foi deixado de lado quando ouviu Harry murmurar.

"Merlin minha vida não pode ser normal por penas um vez? Fala sério eu já tive que enfrentar um Voldemort por quase seis anos da minha vida,colocar um ato na minha personalidade e agora eu tenho que casar com o Batman,isso só pode ser uma piada do destino."

Harry murmurou sobre a respiração notou naquele momento que a vida de seu futuro noivo não era uma das melhores um grande sentimento de proteção se apoderou dele e perguntou sem pensar com uma voz firme:

"O que aconteceu na sua vida?'

Sem realmente notar o que estava dizendo Harry respondeu:

"A 17 anos mais ou menos havia uma guerra enorme acontecendo no mundo dos bruxo,e surgiu um profecia que dizia que uma criança nascida no final de julho(?) que teria o poder de derrotar o Lord das trevas,auto intitulado Lord Voldemort,só existia duas possibilidades...Neville Longbottom e eu,quando Voldemort ficou sabendo disso ele decidiu matar os dois antes que fossem um problema.

Ele mandou seus melhores seguidores acabarem com os Longbottom,enquanto ele iria matar os Potters,foi no dia 31 de outubro que ele conseguiu encontrar os meus pais e mata-los com a maldição da morte,meu pai primeiro e depois minha mãe que morreu implorando para que eu não fosse morto também.

Ninguém realmente sabe o que ocorreu naquela noite, Voldemort lançou uma maldição da morte em mim só que ricocheteou eu sai com nada mais do que uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa enquanto Voldemort perdeu,nesse dia foi também quando recebi o titulo de o famoso por uma coisa que nem ao menos me lembro uma coisa que causou a morte dos meus pais.

Fui para os únicos parentes vivos que me restavam,os Dursleys a senhora Dursleys era irmã da minha mãe mas ela tinha um grande rancor de sua irmã.Durante 10 anos fui tratado como um escravo..."nesse momento Harry olhou para cima como que só agora percebe-se o que estava falando ele parecia que queria para de falar mais as palavras continuaram saindo de sua boca sem permissão

"...vivi no armário sob as escada durante onze anos,e desde o momento em que aprendi a andar eu fazia cada trabalho domestico que podia,se fazia qualquer coisa minima errada ou quando algo estranho acontecia a minha volta eu era deixado sem comida,nuca fui permitido ser melhor que o meu primo em nada até os 5 anos era chamado de aberração e anormal,nunca recebi qualquer tipo de carinho ou amor,nunca fui tocado em toda de a minha infância a não ser quando era o saco de pancadas para o meu primo.

Quando tinha 11 anos,descobri que era um bruxo quando fui convidado para participar da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts,rapidamente aprendi que o mundo bruxo esperava que eu fosse o seu pequeno herói perfeito e joguei junto.

Naquele ano enfrentei um troll,quase fui derrubado da vassoura,um cão de três cabeças,visco do diabo(uma planta gigante e viva que gosta do escuro),um xadrez de bruxo gigante(que as peças se destroem ,bebi uma poção perigosa para atravessar um fogo roxo,e descobri que Voldemort estava na parte de trás da cabeça de um professor e queria pegar a pedra filosofal que estava protegida nas masmorras de Hogwarts.

No meu segundo ano um elfo domestico tentou me impedir de ir para a escola tomando as minhas cartas,bloqueando a passagem para pegar o trem e quebrando meu pulso com um balaço que fazem parte de um esporte o quadribol que é jogado encima de uma vassoura,fui acusado de ser o herdeiro de Sonserina por que posso falar a língua das cobras,quase fui comido por acromantulas gigantes e de ter aberto a câmara secreta ,um basilisco enorme foi solto na escola e estava paralisando os alunos pela memoria de Voldemort ,reservada em um diário que tinha se apossado de Gina Weasley,irmã mais nova de meu melhor amigo.O meu professor de DCAT(defesa contra a arte das trevas)era um idiota,Gina foi levada para a câmara secreta e eu tive que salva-lá,matei o basilisco e a memoria de Voldemort e salvei a menina como o ato de herói me obrigava."

A cada palavra que Harry pronunciava ele ficava mais e mais desesperado ninguém sabia que ele era um sonserino na pele de leão,ele teve certeza de que ninguém iria descobrir o seu ato todos esses anos,porque fora isso o que era tudo um ato ele era muito mais inteligente do que se deixava acreditar desde criança Harry aprendeu que teria que esconder uma parte de si mesmo para sobreviver.

Harry se viu contando cada ano para Bruce que parecia completamente absorvido pela historia de seus anos em Hogwarts e demonstrando preocupação,raiva,medo e possessividade ele contou tudo derramou sua alma para Bruce seus anos na escola e pequenas manipulações que fez sempre que sua boca achava necessário para faze-las para deixar claro para seu noivo que esse não era o verdadeiro Harry que todos ate mesmo seus amigos achavam que existia mas também eles estavam muito preocupados com que ele salva-se seus pesçosos para perceber quem ele realmente era.

Harry por toda hora notou como Bruce era bonito e durante seu monologo de vida ele notou que sempre teria que dizer a verdade para seu marido enquanto estivessem por isso que ele não poderia mentir nem ocultar nada do que ele lhe perguntava e isso poderia ser um problema se não fosse a parte no contrato de que eles tinham que guardar para eles tudo o que fosse dito em parece que pessoa que escreveu não era tão insana assim

Quando contou dos os outros anos,os dementadores,o torneio tri-bruxo a morte de Cedrico, Siriús,Dumbledore,a caça as Horcrux,e a batalha final Harry estava realmente preocupado com o que Bruce pensaria dele.

O silêncio pairou no ar por vários minutos depois que Harry parou de falar enquanto Bruce assimilava a historia e chegava a mesma conclusão de Harry que eles não poderia mentir um para o outro mesmo querendo.

"Acho que é justo que eu lhe deixo fazer perguntas sobre mim já que você foi praticamente obrigado a responder a pergunta sobre a sua vida que lhe fiz."Bruce disse sorrindo.

Bruce não se importava que Harry não era o que todos achavam ele mesmo não era e decidiu que era muito satisfeito que Harry não estava mentindo para ele,mesmo que obrigado a dizer a verdade,e Bruce achou que se ele se concentra-se nas perguntas que eram feitas ele poderia esquecer os outros sentimentos que ele não queria identificar dentro de seu corpo.

Sentimentos estrangeiros que haviam se apossado de seu corpo enquanto seu futuro marido estava falando, como se alguma coisa antiga dentro de seu ser tivesse acordado,durante o relato horrível da vida de Harry, e queria proteger seu futuro marido a todo custo como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante viva.

Harry sorriu,talvez,só talvez,esse casamento poderia dar certo afinal.

"podemos fazer tipo o jogo das vinte perguntas para que você tenha a chance de me perguntar o que você queria saber de mim."

Bruce levantou a sobrancelha em um ato de zombaria e um brilho malicioso no olhar.

_"O joga das vinte perguntas,então você,Senhor Potter,já que me ver nu?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POR FAVOR RESPONDA É MUITO IMPORTANTE:** Por favor,por favor responda deixo santinho ou coloco algo mais aquecido no próximo capitulo?(não sexo,talvez um beijo já ou é muito cedo?)por favor,por favor responda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **sinto muito pela demora,minhas aulas acabaram de voltar e tive muita coisa a organizar,durante esse tempo tive um pequeno bloqueio de escritor .Mas espero que gostem desse capitulo,tentarei atualizar com mais extremamente feliz por receber comentários e queria lhes agradecer por manda-los. :)

Esse capitulo foi realmente uma mudança completa de figurino para o vocês gostaram?não estava realmente como eu queria retrata-lo mais acho que assim ficara mais mande as opiniões sobre isso posso mudar se muitos de vocês não gostarem.

No próximo capitulo eles faram uma serie de perguntas uns para os outros,quem quiser pode me mandar perguntas que querem que sejam feitas e ficarei muito feliz em posta-las também. :) no próximo capitulo irei começar a dar seguimento ao filme o o coringa ira aparecer brevemente.

por favor mandem seus comentários e opiniões. :)


	5. Tudo de mau a Pior

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência:**Yaoi, Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pele morte de se um mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Nota:**Houve um empate sobre ir mais aquecido ou ficar santinho então tentei conciliar os que gostem! obrigada por sua ajuda :) não sei se ficou como esperado mais tentei fazer o meu melhor(pequena advertência nesse capitulo tem palavras sujas,inapropriadas). :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 5**

_Tudo vai de mau a pior._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

_"O joga das vinte perguntas,então você Senhor Potter já que me ver nu?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Harry ficou extremamente vermelho quando percebeu o que sua sugestão tinha colocado dentro,com mesmo Bruce podia pensar uma coisa dessas?Eles mal se conheciam!E fala sério quantos anos ele tinha?15 isso era jogo de crianças e não de um cara de 26 anos!

Bom,não que Bruce fosse feio de qualquer forma,na verdade ele era realmente muito bonito como esta com os lindos cabelos e olhos castanhos,alto e com uma construção muscular incrível E sua voz grave e rouca deveria ser o suficiente para fazer alguém -provavelmente mais ele do que qualquer outra pessoa- vir se falada do jeito certo.

Quer dizer o homem tinha um uma aura sensual em torno dele e uma arrogância,que Harry estava quase que certo que se equiparava a Draco Malfoy,o que não era uma coisa que o muito boa mais só o deixava mais sexy com esse fator.

Mas,como responder essa pergunta completamente indecente?não era como se ele não queria ver esse corpo espetacular sem roupa,o que era assustador porque ele não era mesmo gay,ele nunca tinha sido atraído para um homem antes.e Harry estava pretendendo culpar isso pelos hormônios e o contrato por querer que isso responder?se ele disse sim ele iria ser tratado como uma puta e ele tinha a certeza disso.

Ele precisava decidir agora o modo como ele iria levar esse casamento e tinha que deixar bem claro para seu futuro marido que ele não seria apenas mais uma conquista na sua cama (se a reputação de Bruce quer dizer alguma coisa era exatamente isso que ele pensaria de Harry se ele cedesse agora),e que ele queria respeito nesse relacionamento.

Bem,nada melhor,do que deixar seu sonserino interior lidar com a situação,não era por nada que ele conseguira enganar cada um de seus amigos durante tantos anos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Bruce viu como Harry ficou vermelho com a pergunta,e a coisa antiga dentro de si se agitou ainda ele sentiu um desejo profundo percorrer o seu sistema bem como uma enxorada de outros sentimentos estranhos e comflitantes.

Bruce tentou separa algumas delas tinha desejo,proteção,carinho,um instinto animal para fazer Harry se submeter,_para implorar por seu pau em sua bunda e mostrar o seu lugar abaixo dele_.E o que assustou Bruce acima de tudo é que esse sentimentos não parecia dele em tudo.

Ele sabia que o que ele sugeriu foi uma brincadeira,mais parecia dentro de si mais sério do que ele teria pensado,e isso o preocupava ,mais do que tudo ele tinha certeza de que não era gay e ele amava Rachel.

_"O que aquela mulher sem sal,nem açúcar poderia nos dar em comparado com essa linda submissa a sua frente?"_Bruce ouviu uma voz fraca vindo do fundo do seu ser "_tão belo submisso,você não quer senti-lo em torno de seu pau?você não quer faze-lo se esquecer de tudo a não ser o eu nome que será gritado e gemido em alto e bom som?"_

Bruce sentiu seu pau endurecer em aquelas palavras,ele queria muito ele queria marca-lo como seu para que qualquer um o queria nota-se que ele já possuía um dono.

_"Sim,marca-lo,faze-lo nosso deixe uma marca bem visível para mostrar a todos que ele pertence a nos."_

Sim, se levantou,um pouco em transe,uma parte dele tentava dizer que isso era errado que ele não gostava de homens e deveria questionar de onde essa voz vinha,mais o desejo de fazer o home a sua frente dele era muito mais forte do que sua parte sensata dizia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Harry voltou a realidade quando sentiu uma língua escovar em sua orelha e a voz em um tom que decididamente deveria ser proibida nessa situação falar:

"Diga-me Harry,mesmo mal me conhecendo,você já quer me ver nu? Você quer que eu te faça gritar ate que perca a voz?quer que eu te foda tão forte que você não vai conseguir ao menos andar direito o dia todo,e saber que isso é porque eu te dei mais prazer que qualquer ser na terra poderia te dar?"

Harry ficou completamente vermelho com o que era sussurrado em seu ouvido,as palavras eram tão impertinentes que o simples fato de serem pronunciadas já o estava fazendo ele ficar foi o que bastou para o trazer a realidade ele rapidamente pulou da cadeira e se virou encarando os olhos maliciosos de Bruce o fitando com desejo,mas Harry também podia detectar um pouco de confusão.E nesse momento ele notou que pelo menos parte do vinculo(ou assim ele achava) estava causando Bruce a agir assim,pelo menos uma parte dela.

"Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa,Bruce Wayne,eu estava tentando ser legal não pensando essas indecências e pelo amor de Merlin!Essa situação é muito grave para que você fique com essas brincadeiras."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Bruce podia sentir o desejo do pequeno submisso a sua frente,a cor vermelha em seu rosto só o atraia mais a continuar o que ele estava fazendo ele tinha que fazer essa criatura etéria dele e só dele.

_"Você pode sentir,o cheiro de excitação no ar ele quer isso também,marca-lo,faze-lo gritar faça-o sentir quando ele andar amanhã,a quem ele realmente pertence,esse lindo e pequeno submisso."_

Bruce balançou a cabeça minimamente isso não era o que ele queria,ele não conhecia o garoto,ele não o amava essa voz não era ele não era gay,ele amava a Rachel e não queria Harry Potter.

_"Pare de mentir para si mesmo,eu sou você,sempre fui estou na sua cabeça depois de tudo,mas mentir que você não quer essa linda espécime em baixo de você é a maior mentira que poderia contar a si ê sabe que deseja mais do que tudo Foder esse pequeno como se não ouve-se amanhã,fazer com que ele mau consiga se mover essa é a verdade e você sabe disso._

_Nunca estivemos mais duros nossa vida,Vamos você sabe que o pequeno submisso é nosso,e só nosso,para fazermos o que quisermos,para domina-lo __e protege-lo,para te-lo como nosso e apenas nosso vamos ama-lo e cuidar dele como ninguém em sua antiga vida fez antes._

_Iremos atender a todas as suas necessidades e agora ele quer ser fodido,marque ele ,empurre o nosso pau em sua bunda,marca-lo, abria o caminho por seu corpo,faça-o se contorcer e gemer e nos implorar por sua libertação até que sejamos piedosos o suficiente para lhe darmos o que ele quer, e ele vira gritando o nosso nome."_

Bruce sorriu seus olhos ainda mais desfocados ele precisava de seu submisso agora e ele queria isso quem era ele para negar marcar o que já era dele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Mas,Bruce não estava ouvindo ele estava percorrendo o corpo de Harry com as mãos então com um movimento brusco ele prensou Harry na mesa,fazendo ele se curvar sobre a superfície plana.

"Vamos Harry, sei que você me ver isso em seus olhos."Bruce falou enquanto escovava os lábios no pescoço de Harry a suas mão percorria o tórax do mesmo por baixo da roupa."Por que se negar Harry, se você e eu queremos isso,não é o que você quer? eu sei que você quer!"

Harry gemeu quando Bruce começou a chupar o seu pescoço e a moer suas ereções juntas,a sensação era tão boa,ele nunca pensou que ser tocado assim por um homem seria tão bom,e ele estava certo ele não se importaria de continuar a se sentir assim,bem não nesse momento.

Harry viu Bruce dar um sorriso arrogante e os olhos ligeiramente desfocados. Enquanto olhava para a marca de chupão,que Harry tinha certeza de que ele ostentava no pescoço.E nesse momento Harry tinha certeza de que alguma coisa estava muito errada com seu futuro marido e ele tinha que parar com isso agora antes que eles se arrepende-se mais tarde.

"Vou fazer você se sentir tão bem,sou muito bom nisso para falar a verdade,poso fazer qualquer um se desmanchar ao meus toques."Bruce não parecia se dar conta do que acabara de dizer mais isso foi o suficiente para fazer Harry com raiva quem ele achava que ele era?uma pequena conquista qualquer?uma vagabunda que iria ficar com ele porque ele era bonito? Ah não,isso não iria ficar assim,Bruce estando bem ou não.

Com uma poderosa magica,sem varinha,Bruce foi lançado para trás caindo no chão espaçoso do corpo coberto de água gelada que apareceu do nada cobrindo os dois antes deles se separarem,se livrando de suas ereções em um segundo.A magia crespi tava no ar e Harry agora parecia decididamente uma criatura etéria, com seus olhos brilhando com magia a cabelo ficar agitado com a onda de poder que saia de seu corpo par o ambiente.

Naquele momento Bruce já não pensava em só reivindicar aquela bela criatura,te-la se contorcendo em baixo de si,pedindo para ele ir mais fundo,mais rápido gemando para ser tomado com mais força e...e...ELE NÃO ERA GAY!da onde isso estava saindo?como ele sequer podia pensar nisso ele não era assim...pelo menos não muito e certamente não com alguém que não estava disposto.

"_Bem,ele estava disposto a um minuto atrás,o lindo submisso tem um gosto tão bom e já ostenta uma bela marca nossa,em seu lindo pescoço."_

Bruce decidiu ignorar aquela voz estranhamente animalesca dentro de sua cabeça,que ficara mais forte a cada minuto em que falava,para prestar atenção ao que seu futuro noivo estava dizendo.

"Você é uma pessoa completamente arrogante!Como mesmo você se atreve a me comparar a essas putas que se oferecem para você?você não é nada mais que um playboy milionário que não sabe de nada fora do seu mundinho."

"Você não sabe nada sobre mim!"Bruce disse com uma voz que parecia um rosnado misturado com raiva e luxuria bem como confusão quando seus olhos se tornava mais e mais claros.

"Foi por isso que eu sugeri que fizéssemos as perguntas antes que você me ataca-se e se você fizer isso mais uma vez sem a minha permissão eu vou acabar com você. "Harry retrucou com uma voz mais controlada e ao mesmo tempo irritada.

_"Ele fica tão bonitinho quando fica assim ele acha que pode ameaçar seu dominante que coisinha mais linda."_ disse uma voz animalesca na cabeça de Bruce que nesse momento ficou realmente preocupado ele temia estar enlouquecendo ouvindo vozes em sua cabeça.

Harry viu o olhar desnorteado e ao mesmo tempo apavorado de Bruce e começou a ficar preocupado o que estava acontecendo nessa bagunça toda?

"Porque você fez isso?porque você queria me...seduzir?"Harry perguntou vermelho decidido a chegar ao fundo de toda essa historia.

"Eu não sei,não começou quando você estava contando a sua historia sentimentos confusos começaram a brotar,algo se libertou durante esse tempo,em minha cabeça alguma coisa estava se agitando lá dentro e dai essa voz na minha cabeça que esta dizendo que eu tenho que reivindica-lo ,marca-lo como meu e o como lindo você fica por tentar ameaçar o seu dominante...é tão...eu não sou mesmo gay."

Harry ouviu todo o que Bruce disse e ficou preocupado,uma voz em sua cabeça que queria reivindica-lo...marca-lo...dominante...Merlin...nã não podia ter o sangue de criatura dentro dele.Não é?Ele era um trouxa para todos os efeitos e trouxas não ficavam com criaturas magicas,não é?

"Bruce como...como é essa voz?"Harry perguntou fracamente.

Bruce o olhou com interesse.

"Uma voz meio animalesca bom agora é,antes era muito fraca mais parece estar ganhando forças."

"Merlin,porque isso só acontece comigo?"Harry lamentou enterrando a cabeça nas mãos e respirando pesadamente.

"O que?O que é essa voz?"Bruce perguntou preocupado.

"Parece,Bruce Wayne que você possui o sangue de criatura,quando alguém em sua família era um ser magico a algumas gerações atrás que foi despertado através dessa confusão enorme e que me vê como seu submisso ou seja o seu companheiro."

Por vários minutos os dois ficaram em silencio completo até que Bruce gemeu quando ouviu um riso divertido em sua cabeça.

"E essa situação indo de mau a pior,agora alem de um casamento de sangue temos que nos preocupar com uma criatura desconhecida que parece ter acordado em minha cabeça e decidido que quer você se contorcendo em baixo de mim,desse jeito nos não teremos paz em nossas vidas por um bom tempo."

Harry riu com isso.

"Sim,você esta noivo do menino-que-sobreviveu,a relativa paz em seu mundo acabou por um bom tempo,já que parece que as coisa mais improváveis só acontecem comigo."

"Bem"disse Bruce divertido"pelo menos pior do que esta não da para ficar."

Nesse momento a porta se abriu revelando um Alfred ligeiramente preocupado com uma expressão que não a gorava nada de bom.

"Mestre Bruce,perdão pela interrupção mais parece que o Banco da mafia foi sendo assaltado e pelo visto os capangas que estavam eram contratados pelo coringa já acionei a policia mais achei que você deveria saber."

"Eu retiro o que eu disse."Bruce falou quando Alfred terminou de falar."Isso acaba de ficar muito pior."

Bruce olhou para Harry,eles tinham muito o que conversar,não só o casamento mais essa potencial criatura que abrigava sua cabeça agora e se havia um jeito de tira-la de lá.Os dois tinham que se conhecer melhor também o casamento seria em menos de um mês os dois tinham tanto o que resolver,mais o Batman tinha que investigar esse acontecimento agora.

Harry olhando a indecisão nos olhos de Bruce acenou com uma mão fazendo com que os dois estivessem secos novamente e a roupas de volta ao lugar,ele também acrescentou um lenço ao seu pescoço para esconder o chupão que ali tinha e sorriu para Bruce.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum,você pode ir resolver esse problema e quando você voltar conversaremos sobre tudo o que é preciso,tenho certeza de que Alfred me faria companhia."

Harry disse com um meio sorriso olhando para Alfred.

"É claro,senhor Potter,ficaria feliz em fazer companhia ao senhor enquanto Mestre Bruce, esta fora."

"Por favor,Alfred,só Harry."disse Harry com um pequeno sorriso.

Bruce olhou para Harry em busca de confirmação.

"Pode ir Bruce,todos nos temos deveres e agora o Batman precisa cumprir o dele eu estarei aqui para conversarmos assim que você voltar."

_"oh,que lindo submisso ele ira nos esperar para voltar do nosso pequeno trabalho vigilante...ele merece uma recompensa...será que ele gostaria gostaria que nos o deixa-se nos montar?tenho certeza de que seria uma bela recompensa ou ele gostaria de ser amarrado a nossa cama ,vendado enquanto fazemos ele vir tantas vezes quanto humanamente possível?temos que dar um pensamento a isso..."_

Bruce rosnou quando essas palavras invadiram sua mente.

"Criatura pervertida,estupida,isso não vai acontecer e não iremos dar um pensamento a isso."a criatura decidiu ignorar Bruce que só o deixou mais nervoso.

Harry sentiu um pequeno arrepio descer sua espinha quando Bruce pronunciou aquelas palavras ele tinha certeza de que a criatura estava pensando em muitas coisas sujas que poderia fazer com ele o que não era uma boa coisa,Harry tinha que descobrir que criatura estava no sangue do seu futuro marido antes que as coisas se complicassem ainda mais.

"Voltarei assim que for possível!"disse Bruce enquanto saia do quarto ainda rosnando.

Alfred viu como Harry ficou vermelho enquanto via Bruce sair do quarto ou mais especificamente como a bunda do Mestre Bruce se movia ao sair do sorriu.O jeito como Bruce olhou para o jovem Harry como se não quisesse deixa-lo foi incrível e eles mal se conheciam imagine daqui a algumas semanas.

Nesse momento Alfred agradeceu aos pais do mestre Bruce por terem assinado o dois seriam muito felizes juntos e seu patrão finalmente teria alguém para amar e se a indicação no jeito de Harry Potter for qualquer indicação que ele ser amado de volta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Deuses da onde um tirei esse capitulo?isso não estava planejado!Mais pareceu tão bom enquanto vinha a minha mente enquanto ão ficou bem elaborado? Esta bem safado mais de um do santo também pelo menos eu achei.E você?deixe seu comentário. :)

**POR FAVOR VOTEM:** Qual criatura esta no sangue de Bruce Wayne?

Dementador.

Veela.

Veela Dark.

Lobisomem.

Vampiro.

Elfo.

Incubo.

Súcubo.

Dragão.

Elemental água.

Elemental terra.

Elemental fogo.

Elemental ar.

Ninfa.

Anjo.

Anjo caído.

Testralio.

Basilisco.

Unicórnio.

Centauro.

Bicho-papão.

Fênix.

Hipogrifo.

Sereiamos.

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia.)

Por favor mandem suas sugestões o mais rápido possível,eu pretendo atualizar no dia 7/3/13 e preciso estar com a criatura decidida até a manha desse favor mande sua decisão por comentários ou na mensagem privada sua opinião é muito importante para a continuação dessa historia. :)


	6. Vampiro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi, Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **nenhum

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:**Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pele morte de se um mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota:**Ganhador da votação:Vampiro. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 6**

_Vampiro_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce fez o caminho para a sua a sala,a meia noite,ele demorou muito mais tempo para arrumar tudo o que ele precisava depois do roubo e não descobriu nada sobre o coringa mais agora eles tinham que acabar com a mafia primeiro depois pensar no homem insano,mais agora não era tempo para pensar nisso esse foi o trabalho do Batman não de Bruce Wayne.

O Bruce Wayne agora necessitava arrumar a sua vida,com um casamento para acontecer em menos de um mês e uma criatura,pervertida,morando em seu interior que graças a deus não tinha interferido durante todo o seu trabalho.

Bruce ouviu um bufo em sua cabeça.

"_Claro que não,quanto mais rápido você acaba-se com seu pequeno trabalho vigilante estupido,mais rápido poderíamos voltar para o nosso pequeno submisso e fazermos o mal caminho por grandes ideias para recompensa-lo por nos esperar tento tempo como um submisso deve ser."_

Bruce ficou chocado quando ouviu uma voz mais suave e menos animalesca falar em sua cabeça.

**"O que você esta falando?"**Bruce perguntou estupidamente.

_"Temos que mostrar ao nosso pequeno submisso que apreciamos ele esperar tanto tempo por pequenos mimos como esse teremos grandes fodas em compensação."_

**"Nos não vamos foder o Harry,eu não sou Gay."**

_"Então porque você esta semi-duro com esse pensamento?"_A voz da criatura era maliciosa.

**"Eu não estou duro!Não pensando em um Homem e muito menos em Harry Potter,na verdade ele nem é mesmo atraente."**Bruce praticamente gritou em sua cabeça.

_"Seu pênis acha o contrario."_falou a criatura e Bruce tinha certeza de que ele estava sorrindo.

**"Não acha." **Bruce respondeu como uma criança petulante.

A criatura riu.

"_Continue se dizendo isso ate você acreditar.__"_

Bruce decidiu para de dar ouvidos a essa criatura e chegou a sala aonde Harry estava sentado lendo um livro grosso com um pijama verde de seda._Que destaca seu lindo e glorioso corpo,pequeno,perfeito para estar entre os nossos braços enquanto o fodemos._Bruce não teve a chance de responder por que nesse momento Harry olhou para ele com um sorriso tímido e Bruce viu a escura marca de chupão em seu pescoço o que fez a criatura ronronar alto de satisfação.

"Então como foi as coisa?"Harry perguntou fechando o livro.

"Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria mais nada para se preocupar,devemos conversar sobre a nossa situação agora é o mais importante."Falou Bruce e quando terminou a criatura disse em seu interior:_"Sim,temos que cuidar desse pequeno problema que desenvolvemos,eu continuo com a primeira proposta deixe ele nos montar é uma boa realmente que incentiva-lo a nos ser bom para nos temos que ir a uma loja que venda Brinquedo sexuais,para dar ao nosso pequeno submisso os melhores fodas de sua vida...qual é o nome da loja mesmo...sexo...a sim sex shop devemos ir lá amanhã.__"_

"Nos,não vamos a uma sex shop,nunca!"Bruce falou exasperado não notando que tinha dito em voz alta, fazendo Harry corar.

"Ele esta dando um tempo difícil?"

_"Sim,estamos muito difícil para você pequeno submisso."_

Bruce gemeu enquanto se sentou em uma das poltronas com a mão na cabeça.

"Ele esta me deixando louco,a cada ação que você tem ele parece pensar em alguma coisa suja ao seu respeito."

Harry tombou a cabeça e parecia estar pensando na afirmação anterior de Bruce,fazendo-o parecer completamente adorável,por um momento ele pode ver um brilho de esperteza passar pelos olhos de Harry por um segundo antes de desaparecer retornado a um olhar inocente e um pouco ferido,com medo.

"Você quer dizer que ele quer só se aproveitar de mim?"A voz de Harry era fraca."Ele só pensa em mim como uma prostituta?que pode ser fo-fodida por qualquer um?"

_"NÃO!"_Com um poder surpreendente a criatura jogou sua consciência para fazendo com que tomasse o corpo de Bruce os olhos castanhos chocolates ficaram vermelhos sangue.

_"Não linda submissa eu nunca iria deixar o que é meu ser tocada por ninguém alem de mim."_

Harry olhou chocado por um minuto antes de voltar para seu pequeno ato,ele tinha que saber com que ele estava lidando, ele passou todas as horas que Bruce estava fora tentando encontrar um jeito de descobrir isso e o melhor era se a criatura o pediu para o cortejo,claro era perigoso os cortejos variavam muito de criatura para criatura e ele poderia realmente se dar mau nesse meio se ele fosse um Incubo que via o cortejo como fazer atividades sexuais sem penetração mais ele tinha que tentar isso era o modo mais fá ele tinha que descobrir.

"Mais eu,não sou seu."

"Então eu irei reivindica-lo e faze-lo meu." a criatura falou com raiva indo para frente com a luxuria clara em seu segurou o rosto de Harry com força,não tanta para marca-lo.

"Eu...eu...sou tão baixo que não mereço mesmo um cortejo?"Harry perguntou reunindo lagrimas falsas em seus olhos o que não foi muito difícil por que Harry precisava libertar um pouco através das lágrimas o que ele estava sentido nesses últimos dois dias."Meus parentes estavam certos quando disseram que eu não valia nada?nem mesmo ser bom o suficiente para o meu dominante para receber um cortejo?"

A criatura por outro lado parou e olhou para o seu pequeno submisso que estava derramando lágrimas pensando que não era bom o suficiente para ele,ele decidiu que a qualquer dia desses ele iria pagar uma viagem para os parentes do seu submisso e faze-los pagar pela vida que lhe primeiro ele precisava confortar seu submisso.

Puxando Harry para seu colo a criatura começou a lamber a trilha de lagrimas por seu rosto enquanto esfregava suas costas de maneira um ronronar do fundo da fez Harry se acalmar rapidamente.

"É claro que você merece um cortejo meu pequeno submisso,você merece o melhor cortejo do mundo,apenas o melhor e você pode garantir que lhe darei o melhor cortejo que um vampiro já pensou em fazer."

Harry olhou para a criatura com espanto.

"É isso o que você é?Um Vampiro?"

"Sim,meu pequeno submisso eu sou um vampiro e irei corteja-lo como tal,em todas as fases."

"E quais são?"

"As quatro primeiras você tem que descobrir sozinho a quinta é o acasalamento,embora eu tenha que marca-lo sempre que for preciso."

"Me marcar?"

O vampiro traçou o dedo pela marca no pescoço de Harry,que o enviou uma grande quantidade de prazer.

O vampiro sorriu.

"Sempre que desaparecer eu tenho que fazer de novo para que todos saibam que você me pertence ou melhor aceitou pertencer."

Harry assentiu,pelo menos agora ele sabia com o que estava lidando e poderia trabalhar com isso,ele tinha que descobrir o cortejo de vampiro que ele sabia serem criaturas muito possessivas e sexuais,e que ele deveria ter ele estava feliz com seu plano ter dado certo sem grandes consequências.

"Eu posso saber o seu nome?"perguntou Harry timidamente.

"Ainda não,meu precioso submisso mais logo."A criatura deu um pequeno selinho no canto da boca de Harry que corou." Porque você não dorme?É tarde!"

"Mas e o Bruce?"Harry perguntou preocupado,será que ele estava bem.

O Vampiro sorriu com a obvia preocupação de seu submisso.

"Ele esta bem,apenas inconsciente,quando você acordar amanhã ele estará em nosso corpo de volta,você não tem o que se preocupar."

Harry assentiu e ia se levantar mais o vampiro impediu,Harry olhou para ele e seu olhar dizia tudo Harry estaria dormindo em seu colocou suspirou resignado e se ajeitou para ficar mais confortável e logo dormiu,melhor do que já dormiu a muito tempo.

O vampiro olhou para o seu lindo submisso em seu colo dormindo,ele parecia um anjo dormindo ele prometeu que iria fazer ele ser o submisso mais feliz do mundo em todos os sentidos,que ele seria dele e só dele para toda a eternidade,mesmo que ele tivesse que esperar um milênio para descobrir o quão apertado seu companheiro era ou que sabor o seu sangue.

Olhando para fora,o vampiro pensou em como começar o cortejo sobre o seu submisso em grande estilo,o melhor cortejo que o mundo dos vampiros já presenciou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora 1: **Então gostaram?Criticas construtivas será bem ão como devo fazer o cortejo?e tem alguma coisa que vocês querem que eu coloque no próximo capitulo? ficarei feliz em receber as suas sugestões. . :)

**Nota da Autora 2:** nos capítulos anteriores eu fiz algumas modificações por perceber alguns erros de português,e eu mudei algumas coisinhas para dar mais sentido que não ira interferir no decorrer da historia por isso não precisa se preocupar em lê-la novamente. :)

******A votaç**ão

Dementador.(0)

Veela.(0)

Veela Dark.(1)

Lobisomem.(0)

Vampiro.(2)

Elfo.(0)

Incubo.(0)

Súcubo.(0)

Dragão.(0)

Elemental água.(0)

Elemental terra.(0)

Elemental fogo.(0)

Elemental ar.(0)

Ninfa.(0)

Anjo.(0)

Anjo caído.(0)

Testralio.(0)

Basilisco.(0)

Unicórnio.(0)

Centauro.(0)

Bicho-papão.(0)

Fênix.(0)

Hipogrifo.(0)

Sereiamos.(0)

Outros(qual se você tiver ideia.)(0).

Muito obrigado por terem voltado foi de grande ajuda. :)


	7. Nota da Autora

Eu sei o quanto não gostamos das notas mas eu queria realmente avisar.

Bom,pessoal me desculpe por não ter atualizado recentemente!

Eu queria manter uma fic semanal,mais esse final de semana será impossível para que eu atualize.

Estou cheia de trabalho escolar e a próxima semana estarei ainda mais atolada com as provas ,mas tentarei fazer o próximo capitulo entre os estudos.

Realmente,sinto muito!E atualizarei o mais em breve que poder.

Bom,queria saber o que vocês querem que tenha no próximo capitulo?Eu não tenho nada montado ainda e sua opinião será muito bem vinda.

Até a próxima.


	8. pergunta para a criatura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi,Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **Danna Noble

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pele morte de se um mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**Capitulo 7**

_Pergunta para a criatura_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos Bruce podia dizer que ainda era noite, embora fosse estranho, ele sentia um corpo quente, pequeno e definitivamente masculino aconchegado em cima dele e ele não tinha ideia de como isso aconteceu ou mesmo quem era. Ele mal se lembrava do dia anterior e muito menos a hora em que dormiu.

Abrindo os olhos ele viu que estava deitado na sala de estar e longos cabelos negros estavam apoiados em seu peito e as pernas travadas na sua para se impedir de cair do sofá que compartilhavam. A posição em que estavam era de amantes e ele deveria estar se sentindo desconfortável, ele não conhecia o outro cara, não em sua mente nebulosa pelo sono, no entanto se sentia bem, certo, como se fosse a coisa mais certa do mundo, como se seu corpo fosse projetado para segurar aquela pessoa para sempre.

Era simplesmente perfeito ter aquele corpo pressionado junto ao seu.

_"Sim, é uma pena que ainda não podemos reclama-lo como nosso!"_ Bruce franziu a testa.

**"De quem é essa voz?"**

Alguém riu.

_"Oh, Bruce ainda não acordou direito?"_

**"Quem..."** Bruce murmurou olhando para os lados e tentando se livrar da nevoa do sono.

_"oh, como os trouxas se divertem com essa pergunta nos dias de hoje?"_ a voz parecia ter perguntado para si mesmo "_a sim 'eu sou seu pai"_ (falada por Darth Vader, não é minha criação!) disse com uma voz grave e em um tom sério.

**"O..."** mas Bruce não terminou foi quando a mão do outro homem caiu muito perto da sua anatomia para ser seguro.

_"oohh, como eu vou me manter de ter esse sub, embaixo de mim todo o cortejo? Oh, eu posso sentir sua mão em nosso pau já, sua boca, sua..."_

Bruce gemeu, lembrando-se de tudo o que estava acontecendo com ele naquele momento, o homem era Harry, a posse de corpo há algumas horas, o casamento, a criatura pervertida que naquele momento estava gemendo sobre a respiração.

**"Cale a boca..."** Bruce falou desconfortável, na posição em que estava não seria bom que ele arrumasse uma ereção e a criatura realmente não estava ajudando.

_"Já acordou Bruce? Quem diria que você poderia ser tão desorientado depois de acordar."_

**"O que você fez comigo?**"

_"Nada, só tinha tranquilizar o nosso pequeno submisso."_

**"Ele não é nosso!**"

Bruce podia sentir um sorriso presunçoso no ar.

_"Ele aceitou ser, nesse momento estou pensando em como começar o cortejo, quero que seja o melhor."_ Bruce podia dizer que a criatura estava realmente feliz de ter que planejar um cortejo e tinha se esquecido por um momento da sua alto pervertida normal.

**"O que é o cortejo?"**

_"Um modo de valorizar o nosso submisso enquanto, reclamamos pouco a pouco seu ser."_ a criatura respondeu com um tom distante, ele parecia estar pensando no que estaria fazendo.

Bruce pensou nas suas opções, ele poderia deixar a criatura em paz ou continuar fazendo perguntas para ele, essa era realmente a primeira pergunta que ele respondia direito sem ser pervertido.

**"Você não acha que deveríamos conversar?"** Bruce perguntou inseguro.

_"Por quê?"_

**"Dividimos um corpo, seria bom se nos conhecêssemos."**

Houve vários minutos de silêncio enquanto a tensão crescia pouco a pouco.

_"Acho que deveríamos..."_ a criatura disse insegura por um segundo antes de voltar a sua alto de confiança. **"Bem, Bruce o que você quer saber?"**

**"O que é você?"**

_"Meu ser tem diversos tipos de nomes, ao longo dos séculos, mas mais comumente conhecido como Vampiro."_ O homem disse com uma voz melodiosa e ao mesmo tempo mística.

Bruce levou um momento para assimilar a criatura que tinha dentro dele, naquele momento, ele era um sugador de sangue, um cadáver morto vivo, um ser das trevas que diziam ser uma das criaturas mais atrozes e cruéis da existência... um vampiro;

**"Você precisa de sangue?"** Bruce sentiu olhos o fitarem divertido.

_"Obviamente! É disso que me alimento e retiro as minhas forças."_

**"Você mata? Para comer, quero dizer."**

_"Preocupado com seres inferiores?"_

**"Ninguém é inferior a ninguém!"**

_"Você vive em uma ilusão Bruce, mas não se preocupe depois de alguns séculos atravessando a humanidade, você verá como somos superiores"_

**"Eu nunca vou... O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM 'DEPOIS DE ALGUNS SÉCULOS?"**

_"Somos imortais Bruce."_ O vampiro falou lentamente como se explicasse para uma criança de cinco anos, que ele não podia por a mão no fogo ao acabaria se queimando. _"Você sabe, aquela coisa chamada de imortalidade, que significa não morrer, viver para sempre através das Eras, para o fim dos tempos. E vampiros caso não saiba Bruce são imortais."_ a voz do vampiro era sarcástica no final._ "Se você tiver o mínimo de inteligência, já terá pego o espírito da coisa"._

Bruce rosnou.

Foi nesse momento que um som de riso encheu a sala, fazendo os dois olharem em direção ao som.

Harry havia acordado há um tempo e depois de se lembrar da onde estava, ou melhor, em quem estava deitado, ele tentou sair, mas foi bloqueado por braços fortes mantendo-o no lugar, quando conseguiu olhar para Bruce ele viu os olhos desfocados e sabia que estava tendo uma conversa interna com o vampiro.

Ele notou que o aperto a sua volta foi completamente inconsciente, o que poderia não ser uma coisa boa como o vampiro parecia estar gravitando em sua direção e ao mesmo tempo fazia com que ele se sentisse seguro e amado como nunca antes. O que o deixava preocupado, ele mal conhecia o homem a sua frente, como ele podia ter sentimentos tão fortes para alguém que ele não conhecia estava além dele.

Olhando para o rosto forte de Bruce ele não podia deixar de notar o quão lindo ele era, principalmente com o incrível jogo de emoções que apareciam em seu rosto normalmente de pedra, por um lado a confusão, o medo, a perplexidade, a desconfiança e o descontentamento, do outro lado tinham as emoções do vampiro aparecendo também no rosto de Bruce em meio às dele, a confiança, o divertimento, o sarcasmo e a inocência fingida.

Parecia que seu rosto contava duas historias diferentes que se complementavam e ele estava se divertindo tanto, que nem notou quando riu.

Quando Bruce o olhou questionando-o, Harry colocou uma expressão inocente e falou em um tom doce.

"Eu presumo que você já descobriu que seu inquilino é um vampiro?"

Bruce assentiu, decidindo ignorar o riso e se concentrar em coisas mais importantes.

"Temos que conversar sobre tudo, o casamento, o vampiro e como vai ficar as nossas vidas a partir daqui."

Harry assentiu serio sabendo como delicada era a situação, respirando fundo para se levantar Harry sentiu uma magia batê-lo, fechando os olhos com força Harry viu seu mundo rodar por um minuto e diante de seus olhos Harry viu tudo preto, a não ser por Bruce que estava ao seu lado pálido e desconfiado.

_**"Eu acho que deveria participar da conversa também"**_ Disse uma voz doce e sensual, ao mesmo tempo animalesca e possessiva _**"Até porque eu sou uma das partes interessadas desse assunto".**_

Nesse momento a luz se acendeu e quando Harry e Bruce olharam para os lados eles não sabiam dizer o que era mais lindo, deslumbrante e fantástico, o local em que estavam ou o homem/criatura/vampiro a sua frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Então gostaram?Mandem sua critica(construtiva) junto com as sugestões:de como deve ser a aparência do vampiro?a onde eles estão(qual é a paisagem mental)?Anda podem mandar como vocês querem o cortejo ou qualquer coisas que devo por nos próximos capítulo ajuda sera apreciada:)

**Nota da Autora 2: **Eu sei que falei que não daria para postar esse final de semana,mas depois que postei a nota e fui estudar,a culpa por não ter postado me bateu e depois de um tempo que não consegui fazer o trabalho sentei no computador para que gostem. :)


	9. conhecendo a criatura

**Nota da autora:**Sinto muito por esse capitulo ter demorado muito para ser postado,mas eu tinha travado com a descrição e o motivo dos dois um grande agradecimento para Danna Noble por ter me ajudado com isso,sou eternamente grata por isso. :)

Bom tentei caprichar nesse capitulo espero que gostem,bom tirei um peso nas costas por não ter conseguido postar esse capitulo nas semanas passadas.:)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi,Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **Danna Noble

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pela morte de seu mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo anterior:

_**"Eu acho que deveria participar da conversa também"**_ Disse uma voz doce e sensual, ao mesmo tempo animalesca e possessiva _**"Até porque eu sou uma das partes interessadas desse assunto".**_

Nesse momento a luz se acendeu e quando Harry e Bruce olharam para os lados eles não sabiam dizer o que era mais lindo, deslumbrante e fantástico, o local em que estavam ou o homem/criatura/vampiro a sua frente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 8**

_Conhecendo a criatura._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

O lugar em que estavam era o mais bonito que Harry e Bruce já estiveram em suas vidas, o lugar transpirava tudo o que a natureza tinha de tão belo que os dois tinham que olhar para tudo varias vezes para simplesmente assimilar tudo o que estava vendo e embora era tudo maravilhoso era também contraditório como se fossem uma colagem e que surpreendentemente tornava tudo melhor .

Como as montanhas ao longe que eram de gelo e brilhavam com o reflexo da luz do sol, que se dividiam ao meio e caia uma serie de cachoeiras, fazendo com que a vista naquele por do sol ficasse apenas com isso de tirar o um ar puro e intocado para a floresta que se estendia pela costa,com arvores em sua maioria de prata que quando os restos de raio de sol a tocava faziam a floresta parecer em chamas.

As arvores mais próximas estavam claramente em floração,e suas flores eram tão lindas que se você presta-se atenção poderia sentir os plantas e exóticos pássaros circulavam o seu dando ao belo por do sol um ar mais hipinótico.

Agora se você fizesse um giro de 180º veria a praia mais maravilhosa que o ser humano já teria posto os olhos,a noite estava chegando para esse lado,mais ainda estava claro o suficiente para ver como a água era cristalina com golfinhos que brincavam na superfície,o mar estava calmo se estendendo até aonde os olhos poderiam alcançar e dava para sentir a brisa suave e o cheiro do mar como se fosse real.

A praia com areia branca se estendia por toda costa,formando rochedos e em alguns pontos dava mesmo para perceber que ali havia também cavernas aquáticas e encima de uma era o que eles estavam. E mesmo toda a beleza que a natureza apresentavam poderia ser quebrada pela criatura deslumbrante que estava a sua frente.

A primeira coisa que chamava a atenção para o vampiro era os olhos de um brilhante vermelho sangue, frios, sarcásticos e tentadores,que pareciam antigos e perigosos, mas que também prometiam. Ele era alto e a pele anormalmente pálida e imaculada, feições que eram sobrenaturalmente lindas que nem mesmo se você pegasse a pessoa mais linda que você conhece e multiplica-se sua beleza por 10,chegaria aos pés da aparência do vampiro.

Ele usava calças de couro preta,um pouco apertadas não tanto mais que dava para ver o quão bem definidas eram suas pernas, uma camisa branca longa, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo ,com os primeiros botões abertos, mostrando o pescoço e a clavícula de um modo estava descalço com as mãos no bolso olhando para Harry de um jeito sex e com um sorriso mau, que prometia perigo e prazer em abundancia.

Harry e Bruce olhavam para tudo de queixo caído e tentando manter a ereção olhando para a criatura a sua estava em extremo divertido olhando para seu hospedeiro e companheiro terem tal reação a ele. O que ele tiraria proveito ao máximo.

**"Então _Harrryy... V_ocê gosta do que vê?" **perguntou o vampiro com um sorriso malicioso que fez Harry ficar extremamente vermelho enquanto via aquela criatura estonteante se exibindo para ele.

"Você... você é um pervertido!"

A criatura olhou para Harry com um ar preocupado,parecendo olhar no fundo da alma de Harry e deixando-o nu e vulnerável.

**"Eu não sei do que você esta falando Harry,eu estou apenas comentando o quão lindo é essa paisagem não acha?Eu a escolhi especialmente para você" **A voz do vampiro transpirava sinceridade o que só fez Harry ainda mais constrangido talvez ele só tinha imaginado as coisas?

Bruce bufou.

_"Sim,foi exatamente isso que você estava falando."_

**"Sim, Bruce. Era exatamente isso que eu estava** **falando.**" O vampiro fitou o seu hospedeiro de um jeito inocente, inocente demais para ser verdade.

_"É claro" _a voz de Bruce era cheia de sarcasmo, então olhou em volta por um momento antes de se voltar para a criatura a sua frente. _"Então essa é a minha mente?"_

**"Uma parte dela " **o vampiro falou com uma voz sóbria **"essa é a parte a onde as nossas mentes se chocam,um lugar neutro que pode ser o que quisermos e o melhor lugar para essa conversa, no entanto nós não temos muito tempo, logo vocês terão que voltar para o tempo presente."**

**"Venham,tenho o lugar perfeito para conversarmos."**

Se locomovendo com rapidez, o vampiro fez um gesto para que os dois o seguissem e começou a descer o rochedo em que estavam e com cuidado Bruce e Harry seguiram logo atrás, esse lugar poderia ser uma ilusão, mas parecia muito real para ele.

Quando o vampiro chegou a base colocou os pés na água e se virou para ajudar os dois que o seguiam,Bruce recusou qualquer contato com o vampiro,que só parecia fazer a criatura divertida, mas Harry foi praticamente obrigado a aceitar, fazendo contato pela primeira vez com seu companheiro.

O vampiro era frio e duro mais ao mesmo tempo a pele era aveludada e macia, quando o ser o puxou mais próximo Harry podia sentir o corpo tonificado contra o seu e ficou vermelho quando se sentiu ficar excitado fora de hora.

_"Você poderia fazer o favor de lagar o Harry e irmos logo para o lugar aonde você quer conversar?" _Bruce falou com raiva fazendo o vampiro rir.

**"Não fique com ciumes Bruce,somos a mesma pessoa,Harry não terá que escolher"**

Bruce bufou. E Harry ficou ainda mais vermelho sem saber o que fazer.

O vampiro se afastou de Harry, mas segurou sua mão e o puxou para dentro, onde ele podia sentir a água batendo em seus pés, o liquido parecia estar acariciando sua pele. Enquanto os três passavam pela entrada da caverna, a água subia por seu corpo e ele podia sentir o mar salgado, mas estranhamente não molhava suas roupas. O que ele descartou simplesmente como se não existia, embora todas as suas sentidos diziam ao contrario.

Quando finalmente se adaptaram a luz da caverna Bruce e Harry tomaram uma respiração profunda, outra vez encantados com o que estavam vendo. A água chegava a sua cintura com lindos peixes a sua volta e a água parada e calma. O meio era claramente mais fundo e havia varias rochas ao redor.A caverna era grande e no teto tinha varias estalactites, mas não de rochas e sim de gelo, o teto todo era de gelo ou melhor uma camada grossa porque dentro tinha vários peixes de água gelada,bem como pinguins e Baleias se locomovendo ali dentro.

Era de tirar o fôlego em todos os sentidos principalmente quando uma baleia parecia brincar com a lógica era impossível mais estava acontecendo,e os dois tinham perdido as palavras com tal cena.

**"Magnifico, não é?"**perguntou o vampiro de um jeito confiante, com um sorriso mais sexy do que qualquer coisa.

"Sim, é lindo!" Disse Harry assombrado.

Harry se deixou ser puxado mais para dentro da caverna e ser orientado para uma das paredes que tinha uma área verde com uma linda cerejeira em flor, com Bruce seguindo logo atrás, os dois atordoados e olhando para tudo o que tinha. Ao Saírem da água todos estavam secos, mas nenhum deles deu importância e se sentaram em um circulo no chão, embora o vampiro queria Harry em seu colo, o que no momento não era o adequado.

Harry estava sentado de costa para a arvore, Bruce do lado da saída e o Vampiro ficou com a parte mais escura do local, não dando para ver muito bem seu rosto apenas os olhos se destacavam com as sombras em seu rosto.

"Bem, eu acho que temos que conversar!" Disse Harry nervoso sem saber por onde começar.

_"Sim, acho que precisamos primeiro de tudo saber o por que você existe." _Disse Bruce com raiva olhando para a criatura da noite a sua frente.

**"Bem Bruce, sua família sempre teve uma tendência para atrair criaturas sobrenaturais para dentro dela ou para ataca-la.** **Seu sangue é poderoso embora ninguém pode dizer ao certo o porque, nem mesmo eu sei o porque dessa anormalidade em uma família sem magia...**

**Oh bem, eu sei que a Família Wayne há vários séculos teve um membro vampiro por parte de seu pai, sendo que seu pai conseguiu esse gene só que em menor quantidade que você e um de seus avós maternos era um meio vampiro por parte de sua mãe. E com isso você tinha uma grande tendencia de ter o sangue de criatura"**

_"Você quer dizer que por causa disso que você existe?" P_erguntou Bruce curioso era interessante saber disso,embora seus pai poderiam ter o avisado.

**"Sim e Não!"**

"O que você quer dizer com sim e não o mesmo tempo?"Perguntou Harry com curiosidade.

O vampiro virou para seu companheiro com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, com os olhos demostrando por um momento os olhos cheios de carinho e amor,antes de desapareceram, mas Bruce podia sentir as emoções do vampiro em seu corpo, que o deixava confuso e ao mesmo tempo com raiva, aquelas emoções não eram dele.

**"Bem você vê, pequeno submisso, eu era uma criatura da noite,única, com o meu próprio corpo e mente, mas a 25 anos atrás em uma noite que tudo aconteceu... eu estava caçando, embora já tinha me alimentado de duas presas naquela noite, mas mesmo assim eu ainda continuava com fome.**

**Foi estranho e confuso, as lembranças daquela noite são em extremos complicadas e difusas, em um momento eu atacava uma mulher e no outro um clarão de energia me atingia, fiquei desorientado então havia dor. A dor de sua alma ser retirada de seu corpo e fundida com a de outro ser... fora muito estranho." **A voz do vampiro parecia distante e seus olhos estavam sem foco como se tivesse muito mergulhado em memórias confusas e tentasse arruma-las.

**"Lembro-me de compartilhar o corpo com o pequeno Bruce,foi quando descobri que ele poderia ser o transportador do meu gene, que nossas mentes estavam unidas para sempre, admito fiquei com raiva por um tempo, eu não podia fazer muita coisa, embora as vezes assumia o seu corpo Bruce.**

**Nos tornamos até que amigos, Bruce, você gostava da minha companhia quando era um filhote, passamos horas e horas aqui conversando."**

_"Como eu não me lembro?" _Perguntou o Herdeiro da fortuna Wayne, confuso que tal coisa acontecia e ele não tinha o conhecimento,tudo o que o vampiro estava falando era quase que impossível de acreditar.

A cara do vampiro ficou grave como se ele não queria compartilhar a informação.

**"Eu irei chegar nessa parte."**

"Você disse que você e Bruce eram amigos, ele sabia que você era um vampiro? E porque fazer amizade para o ser que você foi aprisionado dentro?" Harry perguntou curioso e Bruce não gostou nem um pouco, essa era a sua vida e mesmo que ele não se lembrava, Harry não tinha o direito de saber, ele não era nada para ele.

O vampiro parecia ter notado isso, porque rosnou para ele ameaçadoramente, sem que Harry notasse e o olhou de um jeito frio por um segundo, como se planejasse uma morte dolorosa para ele.

**"Bruce era puro e doce Harry, o que quer que tenha acontecido ele era tão vítima quanto eu e bom, a amizade que desenvolvemos me fez diminuir minha dor e ao compartilhar alegrias também." **O vampiro disse com uma voz antiga, mas não parecia muito feliz em elogiar Bruce nesse momento.

Harry sorriu solidário, sim um amigo sempre foi o melhor para aliviar as dores que acontecia**.**

**"Em uma noite que eu assumi o corpo de Bruce para caçar..."**

_"Você fez o que?" _Gritou Bruce furioso. _"Você esta me dizendo que assumiu o meu corpo para matar?"_

**"Não, eu assumi o nosso corpo para nos alimentar, embora não precisamos comer tão frequentemente, sempre nos sentimos melhores e mais fortes quando nos alimentamos regularmente."**

_"E para se alimentar você matava as_ pessoas?" Bruce falou enjoado com o fato de que aquele ser a sua frente tinha matado alguém usando a suas mãos, era tenebroso hediondo, não melhores que os bandidos que ele combatia todas as noites.

**"Sim."** O vampiro disse com calma, como se tirar a vida de alguém não fosse nada de mais.

"_Isso é asqueroso, hediondo! Como você pode falar uma coisa dessas tão despreocupadamente?"_

**"Você é hipócrita Bruce, você fala como se fosse muito melhor do que eu, me diga você também não mata os animais para se alimentar? Você também não tira as suas vidas para o seu sustento? Como isso pode ser pior do que eu faço? Os humanos estão abaixo de mim na cadeia alimentar como as vacas estão abaixo de você, nós dois tiramos suas vidas e apenas eu fico como o mau da historia? Isso é hipocrisia Bruce. Principalmente quando você ****logo ****terá que retornar aos velhos hábitos, é realmente um feito que você tenha conseguido sobreviver tanto tempo sem sangue."**

Bruce tinha ouvido parcialmente o que o vampiro disse, mas ele estava muito revoltado para o que estava acontecendo para se importar com isso, sem contar que ele não acreditava em uma palavra do que a criatura disse, Harry ficou quieto, ele não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha o sentimento de que os dois tinham que resolver os seus problemas sozinhos, pelo menos por enquanto.

_"Eu nunca farei isso, nunca irei retirar a vida de outro ser humano, você criatura das trevas, ser da escuridão, nunca..." _Bruce se levantou com raiva sendo copiado pelo vampiro rapidamente e Harry alguns segundos depois.

**"Não! Eu não sou uma criatura das trevas, não porque eu retiro a vidas dos humanos, eles são a minha presa e eu o caçador, não é diferente das outras espécies na cadeia alimentar, sou apenas um filho da noite que vagava por ai sem nenhum sentido para a existência, até o presente quando finalmente encontramos o nosso companheiro." **O vampiro disse com sabedoria, com uma voz suave e encantadora e em algumas palavras se alteravam para rosnados.

_"Como uma pessoa que você mau conhece pode significar tanto para você? Nós nunca o conhecemos, como você pode ama-lo? Quando você mau sabe o seu nome? Como espera que ele nos ame de volta, se ele também mal nos conhece?..." _Bruce começou a falar com raiva, mas parou quando o vampiro olhou como se estivesse preste a mata-lo e Harry se encolheu, ele não queria machucar a criança, mas ele não o amava, ele mal o conhecia.

Harry não podia dizer que as palavras de Bruce não o machucaram, mas ele poderia obter o ponto do porque ele se sentia assim, era a mais pura verdade, eles não sabiam nada um do outro, mas eles poderiam se conhecer, eles eram companheiros depois de tudo e tinham que se casar em um mês.

**"Ele é a nossa fresta para a luz, o caminho para nos tirar da escuridão de nossa vida, a única pessoa que poderá ultrapassar as barreiras dos nossos corações e nos trazer a alegria que tanto queremos, você não percebeu isso ainda Bruce? Como ele é capaz de alegrar nossos corações com um único sorriso? Você não sente no fundo de sua alma a pureza que eles nos traz?"**O vampiro disse com devoção, hospedeiro era muito burro, ele não via que estava machucando o seu companheiro? Ah, se ele pensava que podia dizer o que bem entendesse do seu precioso submisso, ele iria mostrar o porque os vampiros eram e ainda são as criaturas mais temidas existentes.

_"Isso não muda o fato que você é uma criatura má!"_

O vampiro riu em zombaria.

**"E quem define o que é bom o mau nesse mundo Bruce? Qual é a moral e a honra que todos tanto calmão? Não existe um jeito que você possa me julgar, as pessoas são sujas! Ninguém é santo nesse mundo e tudo no que você se baseia é uma mentira, uma falsidade. Quando você menos espera irá sentir a traição da humanidade na pele, porque os seres aqui existentes são inescrupulosos, cruéis e não valem a vida que tem."**

_"Você esta errado, as pessoas são boas, não todas, não sempre, mas podem mudar com o tempo."_

O vampiro riu sarcasticamente.

**"Infelizmente para você Bruce, por mais que você tente nunca ira conseguir que o mundo mude sozinho e eu duvido muito que você terá muitas pessoas que lhe ajudarão com seu pequeno trabalho vigilante."**

_"Olha seu..."_

"Bem parem com isso!" Disse Harry se metendo no meio dos dois. "Temos muito no que pensar,para vocês ficarem com briguinhas infantis! Vamos parar com isso agora."

Bruce e o Vampiro pareciam indecisos quanto ao que seu companheiro pedia, mas vendo o poder que emanava de Harry eles rapidamente concordaram, eles tinham coisas importantes para resolver e poderiam brigar...er,discutir depois de qualquer maneira.

_"Muito bem aonde estávamos?" _Bruce perguntou constrangido.

"Ele estava falando que assumiu seu corpo em uma noite!"

**"Sim, depois de voltar de uma refeição decididamente maravilhosa." **O vampiro falou de um jeito que que era decididamente para deixar Bruce com raiva e este olhava para o vampiro de um jeito decididamente mal e o dominante achou que era hora de parar com a gracinha, pelo menos por enquanto.**"Um homem de cabelos desarrumados e óculos e uma mulher com o cabelo vermelho e olhos verdes,obviamente grávida estavam visitando o senhor e a senhora Wayne, eu iria ignora-los e ir para o quarto, então foi quando eu senti o cheiro do meu companheiro no corpo da mulher.**

**Você meu Harry, eu o toquei ainda lá dentro e te declarei meu, meu companheiro, os adultos tinham ficados chocados descobrindo que eu era um vampiro. A noite ficou confusa, sem sentido, gritavam sobre o que ia ser. Família, poder, destino. Não tinha saída, como combater algo tão poderoso? Como poderia ser evitado? Seus filhos tão jovens. Não tinha escapatória, iria acontecer, não havia como evitar. E muitas outras coisas confusas.**

**No final eles decidiram que fariam o contrato e que isso seria uma garantia de que tudo correria bem, naquela manhã a mulher de cabelo vermelho apontou a varinha para mim e começou a cantar em latim, falando que na hora certa as coisas saíram bem.**

**Me senti como se quisesse dormir por um bom tempo e apaguei, durante o sono descobri coisas importantes e que o feitiço fez Bruce se esquecer de mim."**

Bruce e Harry ficaram em silêncio por um tempo pensando quase a mesma coisa, tinha um motivo muito forte para o contrato ser assinado, mas forte ainda de que eles serem apenas companheiros, mas o que seria? O que estava acontecendo com essa situação?

"Você sabe o porque o contrato foi assinado?" Harry quebrou o silêncio olhando para o vampiro de um jeito serio e Bruce pegou sua atenção quando o viu ficar tenso.

**"Eu não posso responder a isso!" **O vampiro falou evasivamente, olhando para eles e odiando manter as coisa de seu companheiromas ele não poderia responder a essa questão.

_"Por que não?" _cortou Bruce.

**"Sinto muito, mas isso é para mim saber e você para descobrir."**

Harry sabia que o vampiro não estava soltando mais nada sobre isso e começou a fazer planos para chegar ao fundo dessa questão.

"Bom Já que você não pode me dizer mais nada sobre o contrato, vamos mudar de assunto por hora, o que ira acontecer no ritual de acasalamento?" Harry falou vendo outro ponto importante do seu relacionamento.

O vampiro sorriu agradecido.

**"Só falta mais uma pequena coisa meu submisso e logo iremos começar o cortejo, não será demasiado longo já que teremos que estar acasalados até o aniversario de você saberá o que vai acontecer."**

_"Mal nos conhecemos! Como podemos no casar, quando mal nos conhecemos?"_

**"O casamento terá que acontecer, de um jeito ou de outro!" **O vampiro falou pensativo e depois de um segundo começou a falar lentamente.**"Bem ainda temos um tempo... Que tal fazermos perguntas que gostaríamos que o outro respondesse? Não podemos mentir um para o outro mesmo e além do mais seria um começo para nos conhecermos."**

Depois de um segundo pensando na proposta Harry e Bruce concordaram e o vampiro deu um sorriso que fez o frio percorrer a espinha de Harry e Bruce e os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo, que talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia?

**_(n/a: perguntas encontradas em diversos site da internet, anônimas, mas não são minha criação, sem direitos autorais nas perguntas, você foram_ avisados)**

"Bem eu começo!" Disse Harry já prevendo que tipo de pergunta que o vampiro iria fazer e querendo adiar isso o máximo possível, ele pensou por um segundo e perguntou: **"Cite uma única coisa que você gostaria de mudar no mundo."**

_"Eu mudaria o preconceito sem ele o mundo seria muito melhor." _Bruce respondeu depois de pensar por um momento.

**"Eu não mudaria nada,não sei as consequências que tais mudanças traria." **Respondeu o vampiro um momento depois.

"Que não existiria mais abusos de poder."Harry respondeu se sentindo obrigado a isso.

_"Minha vez" D_isse Bruce. **"Qual foi a decisão mais importante na sua vida?"**

**"Ter feito aquela caça desnecessária por alimento."**

"Agir como a arma perfeita da luz."

_"Me tornar o Batman."_

**"Oh,minha vez...Qual é o seu lugar favorito para ser beijada?"**

Harry ficou vermelho, não foi grande coisa e nada inesperado mas também era uma implicação do que viria a seguir. Harry nunca teve muitas experiências em sua vida, mas ele odiava admitir que amou quando Bruce o beijou no pescoço.

"Pescoço!" Harry rapidamente respondeu, ficando vermelho e o vampiro parecia beber a informação avidamente e olhando para Harry de uma maneira que deveria ser um crime.

_"Maxilar" _Bruce disse depois de um pensamente.

**"Igualmente hospedeiro" **Bruce fecho a cara com a insinuação que o o vampiro tinha algo de parecido com ele.

**"Descreva-se em 3 palavras?** "Pediu Harry.

_"Teimoso, divertido e único" _Bruce respondeu tranquilamente

**"Possessivo, forte e sexy." **O vampiro disse provocante fazendo Harry ficar vermelho e Bruce bufar.

"Gentil, carente e ambicioso."

_"Bom Qual é a sua lembrança favorita da sua família?_" Perguntou Bruce depois de um minuto.

**"Não tenho lembranças da minha infância." **O vampiro respondeu com indiferença.

_"_Meus pais cantando para mim quando eu era um bebê._" _Harry respondeu fracamente fazendo tanto Bruce quanto o vampiro quererem conforta-lo, mas se contendo a tempo.

_"Meus pais lendo uma historia para mim a noite."_

**"Que a cor de cueca você está usando?" **Perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

Tanto Harry quanto Bruce ficaram vermelhos com isso.

_"Azul"_

"Verde"

**"Bem eu não estou usando nenhuma." **O vampiro disse com uma voz profunda, fazendo tanto Harry e Bruce se tornaram um vermelho ainda mais profundo. **"Bom vamos fazer perguntas rápidas e individuais olhe para a pessoa e faça rapidamente."**

**"**_O que você mais gosta em__ você?_**" **perguntou Bruce para Harry.

"Meus olhos"

**"**Você prefere seguir seu coração ou a cabeça?" Harry perguntou para Bruce mesmo já sabendo a resposta era bom ouvir da pessoa e ele não conseguia pensar em nada melhor.

_"A cabeça"_

**"Você é ****virgem?" **O vampiro perguntou para Harry com os olhos que pareciam que poderia perfurar a alma de mais jovem.

"Sim" Harry disse olhando para suas mãos e evitando o olhar dos dois homens mais velhos.

Tanto Bruce, quanto o vampiro pareciam ter parado de respirar com essa resposta, Bruce pensou que o garoto a sua frente já tinha ficado com alguém e ficou surpreso que o adolescente ter esperado tanto tempo, enquanto ele mesmo não esperou e uma incomoda sensação de felicidade penetrou seu ser com essa noticia, o que fazia ele ficar furioso com sigo mesmo.

O vampiro por outro lado estava quase pulando de alegria com essa noticia, seu companheiro nunca tinha sido tocado dessa maneira por ninguém antes, ele seria o primeiro. E por causa desse simples pensamento, ele teve que se segurar para não pular em seu companheiro com aquela noticia.

**"Tem medo da morte?"** o vampiro pergunto para Harry depois de um tempo.

"Não, para um mente bem estruturada a morte e apenas a próxima grande aventura."

**"Que não irá chegar para você." **O vampiro rosnou possessivo. **"Você não será permitido deixar esse mundo sem mim." **Harry iria protestar, dizer que ele não mandava em sua vida, mas decidiu deixar isso passar, não era o momento para fazer o vampiro entrar em seu modo possessivo.

**"**_Doce ou salgado?_**"**Harry perguntou para Bruce.

_"Salgado. E você?_"

"Doce"

**"Entre quatro paredes , vale tudo?"** Perguntou Bruce para o vampiro.

**"Sim."**

**"**Número favorito?**"** perguntou Harry para o vampiro.

"26"

Bruce estreitou os olhos, será que o vampiro era inteligente? Engolindo todo o resto da sua timidez ele olhou para o vampiro de um jeito intimidante e perguntou:

_**(n/a:perguntas e respostas pegas na internet na vtnc, postado na quinta feira de 20/04/2006 por Breem não são de minha autoria)**_

**"****Você está num navio com seu cachorrinho chamado Nabunda. O barco afunda. Você leva Nabunda ou deixa Nabunda?"**O vampiro arregalou os olhos, enquanto Harry olhou sem entender.

**"Nabunda nada".**o vampiro falou depois de um momento.E quando todos olharam confuso,ele se explicou:

**"O cachorrinho sabe nadar." **Ele disse com confiança então sorriu maliciosamente para Bruce**"Você sabe fazer vitamina?Se souber bate uma de mamão?"**

_"Não, mas posso te preparar uma banana. Pica pra você?"_ Bruce falou com confiança, enquanto Harry olhava confuso para toda a situação que tipo de perguntas eram essas? _"Você tem dado em casa?"_ Bruce perguntou em quase uma sucessão.

**"Não. Mas posso passar de bicicleta rapidinho na sua casa para ver se tem lá. O problema é que tenho que encher o pneu. Não vi posto nenhum na frente de sua casa. Por acaso tem posto atrás?**" O vampiro respondeu rapidamente atirando outra para Bruce. **"Você pinta como eu pinto?"**

_"Não. Não pinto com broxa."_ E Bruce logo rebateu. _"Você na sua casa tem tomada atrás do sofá?"_

**"Por quê? Você mexe com força?"**

Harry finalmente entendeu que tipo de perguntas eram aquelas e ficou tão vermelho quanto o cabelos dos Weasley.

"Serio! Vocês dois são pervertidos ou o que? Merlin sabe o que tenho que aturar."

Os dois tiverem a decência de olharem envergonhados, sim os dois poderiam dizer que eram inteligentes e tinham o pensamento rápido, mas isso não acabava de vez com a inimizade que ali existia. Não, os dois teriam um longo caminho a percorrer antes de que se acertarem.

O vampiro olhou para cima por um momento e suspirou quando notou que seu tempo tinha acabado. Olhando para os dois ele falou:

**"Esta na hora de vocês acordarem!" **Disse o vampiro depois da última. Harry e Bruce assentiram e se levantaram relutantes, eles estavam tendo um bom tempo e se divertiram muito ao se conhecerem melhor. **"Temos que fazer isso de novo a qualquer dia!"**

"Sim, devemos!" Disse Harry animado embora ele não sabia o porque, se era por ter a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor ou porque ele passaria mais tempo com a criatura perfeita(e pervertida), em sua perspectiva ele estava definitivamente começando a gostar de seu companheiro.

Bruce assentiu, ele definitivamente não gostava do vampiro, mas não teria como evita-lo.

Harry e Bruce deram uma última olhada em volta, sentindo uma última vez o paraíso e o sossego em que estavam, eles sentiriam falta do local, eles nem tinham percebido como se sentiam seguros e relaxados, nesse ambiente durante toda a conversa.

A caverna continuava praticamente a mesma que eles tinham chegado, as baleias e pinguins brincado acima, a água parada, o lugar transbordando vida, que eles podiam sentir a cada respiração, a única coisa que mudara era a iluminação que se adequara mais a noite dentro da paisagem mental,dando a caverna um ar mais sobrenatural.

Eles definitivamente se lamentavam de perder um lugar tão fantástico quanto aquele,mas eles podiam se sentir acordando, olhando uma última vez para o vampiro eles lançaram sua despedida a criatura, embora Bruce era um pouco relutante.

O vampiro sorriu perigosamente e se inclinando para Harry ele depositou um beijo no canto de sua boca sussurrando em seu ouvido.

**"Nos veremos logo, meu Harry."**

Harry ficou extremamente vermelho e se sentiu acordar com Bruce ao mesmo momento, os dois estavam ainda deitados muito mais intimamente do que na hora em que eles dormiram, os dois estavam assimilando o que tinha acontecido quando viram a porta se abrir e uma pessoa entrar, fazendo os dois ficarem paralisados.

Quando a pessoa os encontrou e viu sua posição de amantes seus olhos se arregalaram e ela falou com uma voz surpreendida e quase histérica:

_"Quem é você? Porque vocês estão dormindo juntos? E o que você fizeram?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Então gostaram? Deixe seu comentário. O que deveria ter no sangue Wayne que o faz tão especial? Quem os pegou no final? Devo mostrar já mais as partes do filme ou faço eles se conhecerem um pouco melhor? Por favor deixe a sua opinião. :)

**N/A 2 PS:**Eu fiz uma enquete sobre a próxima historia longa que irei fazer sera que você poderia votar para mim?se não for tomar muito de seu tempo?Serei muito grata se tiver o seu voto. ;)


	10. possessividade

**Nota da autora:**Sinto muito por esse capitulo ter demorado tanto tempo para ser postado!

Estou completamente sem inspiração para fazer essa historia.

Como faço para conseguir inspiração?

Tem alguma coisa que alguém queira me recomendar?

Alguma historia que poderia me dar ideias?

Não estou conseguindo verdadeiramente chegar a um acordo sobre o que deve ser escrito.

Tantos problemas...

Eu não quero abandonar essa fic,mas se as coisas continuarem como está...

Vocês acham que é uma perda de tempo eu estar escrevendo essa fic e devo parar?

Bom,isso esta em aberto e é uma possibilidade.

Me deixe saber o que você pensa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi,Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **Esse capitulo não foi beteado,eu queria posta-lo o mais rápido possível antes que eu o apagasse mais uma vezes.

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pela morte de seu mestre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capitulo anterior:

Quando a pessoa os encontrou e viu sua posição de amantes seus olhos se arregalaram e ela falou com uma voz surpreendida e quase histérica:

_"Quem é você? Porque vocês estão dormindo juntos? E o que você fizeram?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capitulo 9**

_Possessivo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta do ambiente depois da mulher com cabelos castanhos presos em um coque,com um terninho social preto e com os olhos castanhos os fitando como uma expressão que parecia ter visto uma girafa passar de ante da sala com uma mini saia flertando com um elefante;ter feito aquelas perguntas aos gritos.

Assim e o vampiro percebeu o que estava acontecendo começou a procurar a fraca ligação com o seu companheiro que ainda estava remanescente de sua conexão anterior para tentar pelo menos saber o que estava acontecendo em seu interior e o estimulasse a se manter no controle...sem saber ele estava usando um poder que ainda não possuía do corpo fraco que tinha gasto toda a energia durante a conexão de mentes fazendo com que o esforço fazia a mente de seu companheiro ficasse um pouco confusa.

Harry e Bruce se entreolharam por um momento como se tivesse se perguntando como sairiam daquela situação antes de notarem o quão próximos estavam e o quão íntimos seus corpos encontraram um ao outro e só naquele momento Harry notou que sua mão ainda estava no...pau...semi-duro os dois se afastaram corando furiosamente e tentando colocar uma boa distancia entre eles saindo do sofá e se distanciando vários metros.

Durante todo esse ato nenhum dos dois notaram os fleches de ciumes passarem pelos olhos de Rachel Dawes que os observava cuidadosamente desde o momento em que entrou naquele recinto e notou o quão íntimos eram os seu atos um com o outro seus gestos.o modo que se olhavam,como seus corpos pareciam se conhecer. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que os dos estavam envolvidos em algum tipo de relacionamento e isso a fazia furiosa,ela gostava de saber que tinha o coração do Batman da pessoa mais cobiçada dessa sociedade.

Ela analisou sua concorrência ela não sabia que Bruce balançava para os dois lados,e começou a tomar nota observando o GAROTO que estivera agarrado com o seu Bruce ele poderia dizer que ele era muito bonito de um jeito feminino e com raiva percebeu que sua beleza era superior a sua a modos astronímicos mesmo que ela nunca admitiria isso em voz alta mesmo em sobre sentença de morte.

Rachel estava decidida a ter Bruce rastejando de volta aos seus pés o quanto antes e decidiu analisar toda a situação antes de fazer seu movimento para ter o Príncipe de Gothan de volta aos seus pés e mas ela tinha que ver que tipo de ligação os dois tinhas e o quão forte era antes de interferir.

Bruce olhou para a mulher que ele amava que estava com uma expressão de raiva e ciumes em seu rosto e começou a pensar em modos para explicar a cena que ela acabara de ver,sem deixar de notar como ela estava bonita naquela roupa mal esse pensamento tocara sua mente a imagem fora mudada pela de Harry ao seu lado tocando em seu corpo a poucos minutos e o desejo o bateu mil vezes mais forte embora fora mau interpretado pelo homem de olhos verdes vendo seu futuro marido demonstrar desejo para a mulher a sua frente.

Como Bruce poderia explicar do que estava acontecendo sem fazer com que Rachel ficar com raiva dele?Essa situação já estava muito complicada como estava...como ele poderia explicar o contrato e Harry sem fazer ela ficar com raiva dele para a vida?Ele sabia que nunca poderia ficar com ela,não se o contrato não fosse anulado até durante esse mês o que parecia sem esperança ela falou que iria esperar para ficar com ele e isso nunca mais poderia acontecer por causa desse contrato estupido...então talvez ele pode-se aproveitar esse ultimo mês de liberdade?Sim isso parecia uma solução...ele só precisava arranjar uma boa desculpa para o que ela presenciou a poucos minutos.

Sem Bruce saber o vampiro estava observando tudo o que acontecia sem se deixar ser notado,nesse momento quando viu os pensamentos de seu hospedeiro ele se perguntou como ele poderia ser tão burro...será que ele não podia notar que esse contrato estava em vigor e a fidelidade já estava lendo mesmo se não estivesse ele nunca permitiria que ele magoa-se seu companheiro de tal maneira o traindo com uma qualquer e ele fara de tudo para afastar essa mulher que esta atrapalhando seu relacionamento.

Sentindo o fraco link com o seu companheiro depois de tantas forças para encontra-lo,que estava em sua pequena formação e iria aumentar as suas o seu tamanho durante o cortejo ele decidiu manipular um pouco o que ira acontecer nesse momento e ele seria o primeiro passo para começar o cortejo,respirando fundo e com imensa contração ele pode sentir as emoções de seu companheiro que estavam uma bagunça de desejo e confusão, paciência e irritado,raiva e conformidade entre diversas outras e foi quando ele achou uma grande estia de possessividade com uma pequena manipulação ele a trouxe para frente e a aumentou ligeiramente antes de soltar e voltar a ver o que ocorria a fora,ele queria muito ver como seu companheiro iria lidar com essa situação agora e esperava que fosse o suficiente para afastar a mulher irritante de suas vidas.

Harry olhou para a mulher que claramente possuía o coração de Bruce naquele momento e se perguntou como alguém tão sem graça quanto ela pode conquistar Bruce ele não sabia como se sentir sobre esse fato...talvez fosse melhor tirar o dele de campo...desde quando ele agia como uma grifinória sem a menor preparação por trás dela?Ele era um sonserino e iria agir como um.

Sonserinos são astutos,manipuladores sempre analisarão a situação antes de se jogar de cabeça em alguma coisa,fazias as coisas para a sua própria conveniência,eram ambiciosos e muitos possessivos com o que possuíam e Bruce era dele e se aquela mulherzinha acha que conseguira tirar seu companheiro sem uma luta ela esta muito enganada.

Um plano começou a se formar em sua cabeça e agora ele poderia dar total liberdade ao seu sonserino interior para agir sem se preocupar com seu ato caindo por terra,sem ter que se preocupar de ser descoberto era uma sensação tão liberadora que era difícil não demonstrar a sua euforia...ele ira mostrar a essa mulher que não teria Bruce de modo algum porque ele nunca entrou em uma luta e perdeu(a guerra com Voldemort provava esse fato)e ele deixaria isso bem claro nesse momento...certamente destruindo pelo menos um coração pelo caminho mas todos os atos tinham consequências e mostrar para ela que seu dominante não precisava de outra pessoa para satisfazer suas necessidades valiam todas as consequências que poderiam ter contanto que ele saísse o vencedor.

Harry sabia que a mulher estava muito ligada em descobrir o que eles tinham que nem ao menos tomou conhecimento a sala ao redor e não a pequenos detalhes em sua aparência enquanto tentava decidir qual era a profundidade de sua relação. Libertando algumas magias imperceptíveis ele fez com que a sala ficasse um pouco mais do que estava com coisas que a levaria a pensar,ou melhor a confirmar o fato de que ocorrera algo entre o Bruce e a si mesmo na noite passada.

Em seguida colocou um pouco de vestígios em nos dois,Bruce não notara por estar em profundo pensamento,coisas que não eram notadas logo de cara mais que depois faria com que as pessoas pensassem que isso tinha acontecido,como um pouco de suor seco em suas roupas,os cabelos ligeiramente bagunçados e é claro colocar o cheiro de sexo em seus corpos nada forte mas que se você se concentrasse poderia senti-lo.

Colocando um sorriso feliz e as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas em seu rosto olhou para a situação...ele precisava de um ato inocente para o começo...deslocando um pouco a camisa para o chupão ficar mais visível e respirou fundo para começar a abalar os sistemas por aqui.

"Então Brucey...você não vai me apresentar para a sua amiga?" Disse Harry com uma voz feliz e uma sorriso inocente o que fez Bruce sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ele sabia que nada de bom sairia daquela conversa e se perguntou se era tarde de mais para pegar um avião para o outro lado do mundo e se livrar dessa sensação de morte iminente.

Em seguida vem a questão que desde quando ele tem a intimidade para me chamar de Brucey?por que ele sentia que isso era um mal agouro de problemas embora um lado dele,que ele estava muito disposto a colocar a culpa no vampiro,parecia estar muito feliz com ser chamado assim por aqueles lábios pecaminosos;voltando a questão Rachel também parecia querer saber isso enquanto seu ciumes assumia níveis épicos.

"Rachel esse é Harry, e Harryyy essa é Rachel ela trabalha na promotoria" sussurrou Bruce alto o suficiente para que os outros pudessem ouvir e o nome de Harry fora prolongado em um sentido de advertência embora com seu tom baixo poderia se passar como um ronronar e Harry decidiu usar isso a seu favor ficando ainda mais vermelho do que já estava.

O que logo fora interpretado pela Rachel no sentido que Harry queria o que trouxe um sorriso em um momento vencedor em seus lábios quando viu a cara da promotora fechar quando notou as implicações por trás do corar e o jeito como Harry falava e agia perto de Bruce vendo ela lança lhe um olhar de morte um grande sorriso se formou em sua mente.

"Acho que ainda esta cedo o suficiente para o café da manhã...você aceitaria nos acompanhar Rachel?"Pergunto Bruce com um se aproximando ligeiramente ela pode notar o cheiro de sexo sobre ele e por um momento seus olhos se arregalaram."Poderíamos conversar depois disso."

Olhando por toda a sala ela viu todos os indícios do que tinha acontecido entre os dois na noite anterior claro como água para todo o mundo ver e ficou verde ao perceber essas implicações antes de mentalmente se balançar a cabeça e negar veementemente que qualquer coias tenha acontecido entre ele,era apenas uma coisa de sua cabeça e nada disso tinha acontecido.

Harry vi a negação nos olhos da mulherzinha insignificante ao ver as 'prova' do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e estava tentado a mostrar seu sorriso Cheshire mas tinha que manter o pequeno ato,pelo menos por enquanto.

"Sim,isso seria aceitável"Respondeu Rachel ela ainda tinha um tempo antes do caso que tinha que comparecer.

oOo

Quando todos pareciam finalmente chegar a um acordo com sigo e posteriormente quando Bruce os apresentou os três chegaram a conclusão de que ainda estava cedo o suficiente para se tomar o café da manhã,cada um pensando em como colocaria o plano que tinha elaborado em ação.

Assim que entraram na cozinha Harry rapidamente começou a pegar as coisa que comporiam um bom café da manhã sem nada que fosse demasiado exagerado como bolos,biscoito,frutas e o Chá e Café que estava pronto enquanto trazia as coisa para a mesa comentava que Alfred falara que não estaria presente até o meio dia porque tinha compras para fazer as compras do mês e podia demorar mas que deixara tudo pronto para eles,o que daria perfeitamente para dividir para três pessoas.

Rachel e Bruce viram como ele estava familiarizado com as coisa que estavam ao redor da cozinha e isso só serviu para Rachel achar que ele já estava MUITO a vontade em uma casa que não era sua e que a intimidade com Bruce era ainda maior do que ela anteriormente imaginava e sua raiva ia se expandindo quando notou o modo com Bruce o olhava cheio de desejo...ela tinha que chegar a fundo desse relacionamento o quanto antes.

Bruce por outro lado estava confuso de como Harry sabia aonde tudo se encontrava mas chegou a conclusão que Alfred o tinha mostrado quando ele teve que sair na noite ele não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso por ter um vampiro safado em sua cabeça que tinha pensamentos indecentes como o jeito como Harry se movia mais que mais parecia estar dançando ou como seus movimentos sinuosos eram completamente sexy,como seu quadril perfeito ficaria lindo dançando um outro tipo de dança em cima de seu corpo e diversas outras indecências que estava fazendo com que ele adquiri-se um pequeno problema indesejado...

oOo

SOCORRO!

ALGUÉM ME TIRE DAQUI!

E POR FAVOR MATE O VAMPIRO TAMBÉM!

Bruce gritou em pensamentos,desde o momento em que o "café da manhã" tinha começado parecia que seu relacionamento ou pelo menos o possível envolvimento nesse mês estava fadado ao fracasso,desde o momento em que o em que eles tinham se sentados na mesa,Harry invadindo completamente seu espaço pessoal,seu futuro marido estava mostrando como poderia ser bom em suas manipulações e tinha lhe mostrado uma mascara insuportável que era de um pessoa doce e meiga que estava fazendo Rachel olhar para ele como se o olhar pode-se matar e não nos deixar trocar uma unica palavra entre nós.

Ele poderia dizer que Rachel estava furiosa com o que encontrou naquele sofá e as suas aparências só confirmava uma aparência ilusória que ela criou pelo pouco que testemunhou e Harry agindo como estava,mesmo que ele pensava que era apenas um modo de proteção ou não tinha gostado do modo como Rachel o olhava ou tinha falado,não estava ajudando em nada a sua situação para ficar bem com a mulher que ele amava de contar que aquele maldito vampiro não parava de faze-lo se distrair.

Com suas artimanhas e o jeito que Harry "empurrava" os outros dois na direção que queria fazendo-os consumir mais comida do que eles queriam e tagarelava sobre coisa inúteis e prestava uma atenção especial em Bruce,as vezes com toques NÃO TÃO SUTIS,com o corar indesejado,o modo como o olhava estava fazendo com que Rachel acreditasse que eles estavam em um grande relacionamento que Bruce não tinha notando nada por ter sua concentração interrompida pelo vampiro que o distraia com palavras improprias aquelas horas da manhã.

O vampiro estava percebendo tudo o que Harry estava armando por traz de sua faxada,ele viu como estava fazendo Rachel ficar completamente furiosa e ciumenta e decidiu ajudar distraindo tanto quanto possível seu hospedeiro embora dizendo completamente a verdade.

"Quer mais café senhorita Michele?"Harry sorri docemente enquanto erguendo a garrafa de café que oferecera pela milésima vez a mulher que tinha trocado o nome mais de vinte vezes naquele pequeno espaço de tempo em que eles se conheciam.

"Não obrigado"Disse Rachel entre dente,com a voz fria e fez com que Bruce tivesse certeza de que estava em grandes apuros e que tinha que se explicar o mais rápido possível."E meu nome é Rachel".

"Claro que sim,Natali"ele sorri mais encantadoramente antes de colocar a garrafa de volta a mesa e com um sorriso de anjo,que fez Rachel ferver quando viu Bruce se derreter com ele"E biscoitos?"

"Eu acredito que já estou satisfeita" Rachel falou de um jeito que perecia querer que as palavras tomasse vida e feri-se Harry de um modo que ficasse morto,e esse parecia completamente inconsciente desse fato "E é Rachel".

Harry displicentemente fez um aceno de mão como se quisesse dizer "tanto faz" antes de se virar para Bruce corando e com os olhos apaixonados e fazer as mesmas perguntas que tinha sido dirigidas a Rachel um momento antes,de um jeito mais doce e tímido e tocando Bruce a cada gesto que ele fazia.

Harry sorriu interiormente,seu plano corria as mil maravilhas e tinha certeza de que isso só acontecia por causa do vampiro que ele via através dos olhos de Bruce que ele estava distraindo ele perfeitamente com isso seria extremamente fácil atingir o objetivo que ele queria...seu companheiro não precisaria dessa mulher para estragar seu relacionamento e ele tinha uma desculpa perfeita para faze-la.

Bruce tentava duramente voltar a sua atenção mais do que alguns momentos para os acontecimentos a sua frente querendo fazer com que as coisas funcionassem bem entre ele e Rachel e que ficasse tudo devidamente explicado mas o vampiro estava distraindo demais mudando constantemente seu foco fazendo com que sua concentração em qualquer coisa fosse precária embora sabia ainda o que estava acontecendo e o que estava sendo falado e sabendo como as coisas estavam complicadas para o seu lado.

Rachel estava fazendo um grande esforço para não perder a cabeça com o garoto a sua frente,embora essa era um das coisas mais difíceis que ela já tinha feito em sua vida e vendo ele flertar descaradamente com o SEU Bruce o homem que deveria estar correndo atrás dela como um cachorrinho...apenas quem era esse garoto?

"Eu acho que também que estou satisfeito"Falou Bruce depois de um momento e sem querer,leia-se por culpa do vampiro, ele devolveu seu sorriso fazendo Rachel fuzila-los com os olhos.

Harry corou mais profundamente antes de se propor a limpar as coisar reunindo as sobras e colocando na geladeira e reunindo os utensílios usados para ir lava-los antes de desaparecer parcialmente para o fundo da cozinha ficando um pouco fora da visão para obter as coisa limpas e arrumadas.

"Quem diabos é ele?"Rachel perguntou no limite de falar baixo assim que Harry ficara fora de vista com os olhos que pareciam queimar nas orbitas de Bruce,sem ver,como Harry,a desatenção ou o "vampiro" por assim dizer escondido por trás deles.

_"_**Ele é a criatura mais perfeita que existe nesse mundo,com aquele movimento de quadril pecaminoso?Sera que deus colocou tanta perfeição assim em nossas vidas para nos fazer completamente duros para o resto da nossa existência?oh,pode ter certeza que só por agir assim ele ficar amarrado em nossa cama por pelo menos uma semana para nos satisfazer.**

Viram com que Bruce tem que lidar?ele mal conseguia se concentra em uma linha de pensamento continua sem ser invadido com essas frases inconvenientes em sua cabeça,ele não podia se queixar em voz alta porque corria o risco de ser considerado como louco por Rachel e tinha que fazer um esforço redobrado em assistir suas palavras para não fazer alguns desses comentários sobre Harry,sem contar que sua semi,leia-se quase que completa,ereção mal o deixava pensar bem como.

"Ele seria um...convidado meu"Respondi Bruce em um tom seco tentando ignorar ao máximo suas distrações e tentando fazer sua ereção desaparecer de tinha que pensar em algo produtivo para dizer para ele enquanto Harry estava ocupado...

"Convidado?"ela repetiu como se tentasse fazer com que a palavra tivesse sentido com sua pronuncia e parecia tentar encontrar alguma explicação racional para tudo isso,ou pelo menos que ela poderia mexer com"E que tipo de relacionamento vocês dois tem?"

"Ei,Brucey!" a voz alegre e extremamente alta de Harry veio da parte posterior da cozinha."Você não deveria contar para a sua amiga a verdade da situação?Eu não acho que conseguiremos manter o segredo por muito tempo."

Assim que Bruce ouviu essas palavras todas as distrações desapareceram de seu corpo em um único instante,sua ereção desapareceu e surpreendentemente ele conseguiu bloquear a voz do vampiro da sua cabeça mas como isso não poderia acontecer?ele queria se levantar da mesa e gritar com todas as forças de seus pulmões o que Harry queria dizer com aquela frase.

Ele não poderia dizer para Rachel a confusão que sua vida tinha se tornado desde,bom ontem?Deus as coisas que estavam acontecendo pareciam estar existidos a muito tempo do que isso na verdade esse era apenas o segundo dia que estava na presença de seu futuro marido.

"Segredo?"pediu Rachel com uma expressão de puro desagrado tentando pensar o que estava acontecendo com tudo isso qual segredo Bruce estava guardando dela?Ele não tinha problemas com nenhum tipo de segredo para ela,ela era a unica que conhecia tudo o que Bruce estava disposto a falar.

Harry reapareceu na linha de visão com o rosto tímido e as bochechas coradas,Rachel sentiu o frio descer por sua espinha quando viu o jeito que ele olhava para Bruce com grande expectativa e uma certa adoração,com uma expressão que certamente parecia adorável .

"Sim",confirmou Harry se impedindo de ter um grande sorriso malicioso em seu rosto."Quero dizer já estamos planejando isso a algum tempo mais só ontem a noite que tivemos um...grande passo na nossa relação..."

"Harry,o que você esta pretendendo dizer?"Perguntou Bruce ao mesmo tempo em que Rache exigiu:

"Como assim um grande passo?E que relação é essa?"

A tensão no ar era extremamente palpável que Harry tinha certeza que poderia corta-la com uma faca se a condensa-se um pouco mais as palavras de Harry parecia que estava sendo esperada como uma sentença de morte na cadeira elétrica e iriam receber uma voltagem ainda maior do que seria esperado.

"Oh,Valeria,Bruce não te contou?'Harry continuou completamente indiferente a toda tensão que suas palavras estava acusando e continuou com uma voz que transbordava de alegria."Estamos tão conectados pelo destino,claro a nossa situação era as escondidas tão bem que as vezes nos mesmo não sabíamos,mas a algum tempo que essa situação esta arranjada e depois de ontem..."Harry ficou completamente vermelho"...depois de tudo o que aconteceu eu acho que só se tornou oficial..."

Harry balbuciava essas palavras em incoerência ficando vermelhos o que estava sendo interpretado completamente errado por Rachel que estava olhando praticamente assassina e mesmo por Bruce pelos jeito como as palavras eram colocadas e as suas informações poderia interpreta-las erradamente...Harry tinha que para ele só estava piorando a situação.

O vampiro por outro lado estava praticamente morrendo de rir,seu companheiro não havia contado nenhuma mentira,eles estavam realmente conectados pelo destino e eles realmente não sabiam desse fato e com tudo o que aconteceu ontem tinha realmente tornado sua ligação oficial,mas o jeito em que estava colocado era um pouco fora do contexto e suas reações foram o suficiente para implicar que tinha outra coisa por trás de tudo o que aconteceu.

Antes mesmo que Bruce pode-se explicar qualquer coisa Rachel já tinha tido o suficiente dessa situação,ela sabia que não era a melhor forma de conseguir seu Bruce de volta mas ela não conseguiria ficar com essa raiva presa dentro dela por mais tempo.

"BRUCE WAYNE QUE TIPO DE RELAÇÃO VOCÊ TEM COM ESSE GAROTO?O QUE ACONTECEU ENTRE VOCÊS DOIS?"

Bruce se perguntou a onde estava os bandidos que precisavam ser combatidos quando mais se precisavam dele,as coisas não estavam indo bem para ele e tinha alguma coisa mais forte do que ele o impedia de interferir em tudo o que estava acontecendo e apenas conseguiu falar.

"Bem,eu...nos..."

Harry olhou para a mulher com o rosto completamente fechado pela primeira vez durante toda a discussão e falou com uma voz extremamente grave.

"Eu queria saber quem você acha que é para exigir esse tipo de pergunta para qualquer um de nos?Mas não que isso seja da sua conta irei responder suas perguntas,ontem fora uma coisa fantástica!Nós nos conectamos de uma maneira que ninguém poderia mesmo sonhar...descobrimos que fomos feitos um para o outro como um contrato inquebrável"Harry disse bravo com um pequeno corar e de uma maneira a verdade não seria ocultada.

"Não foi bem assim..."começou Bruce finalmente encontrando força de vontade para conseguir realmente falar o que queria,mas as palavras sairão de sua boca ele sentiu o vampiro tomar uma pequena parte do controle de seu corpo e o impedir que ele continuasse.

**"O que você pensa que esta fazendo?" **Perguntou o vampiro irritado,seu hospedeiro tinha que pensar antes de agir e ele iria tomar o controle dessa situação e ver se colocava esse brilhante cérebro para trabalhar de uma vez

_"Tentando sair dessa situação ridícula em que vocês me colocaram!Você não percebe o que ele esta fazendo com o amor da minha vida?**"**_Ele estava realmente irritado e podia sentir uma grande dor de cabeça chegando.

**"Você é inteligente Bruce o que acontece hoje?Esta pensando com o seu pau em vez do cérebro?Não percebe que seu pequeno plano não poderia dar certo de modo algum?O contrato já esta em vigor um fato que você parece ter convenientemente esquecido no momento,mas acho que você já notou anteriormente...e você realmente não percebe o que o nosso companheiro esta fazendo?**

**Você é tão burro assim?Não notou que ele já esta criando a historia para quando vocês tiverem que sair a publico?Um romance secreto informado por sua suposta 'melhor amiga' seria muito mais fácil de se aceitar do que um contrato de casamento a menos que você queira abrir o mundo da magia para os humanos."**

As palavras do vampiro o queimaram lá no fundo finalmente com a mente clara,ele pode ver a verdade por trás das palavras do vampiro,e ainda mais Harry não tinha contado nenhuma mentira apenas tinha distorcido os fatos um pouco mais nada melhor do que esconder a mentira no meio de verdades...ele se perguntou o que estava acontecendo para ele não notar anteriormente.

Esse foi o momento que realmente o bateu que ele nunca mais teria uma chance de ficar com Rachel,ele nunca mais poderia ter um futuro com ela e isso nesse momento ele não sabia como iria conviver com que estava preste a fazer mais decidiu que seria muito melhor se a afasta-se desde esse momento de suas vidas e te-los se acostumando com esse fato.

"O que você quer dizer que não fora bem assim?Você nega o que esse garoto falou?"perguntou Rachel c uma estia de esperança talvez o caso deles não fosse nada de mais.

"Quem você acha que é para vir tirar satisfações sobre a nossa vida?"Harry falou um momento depois que Rachel terminou de falar.

"Bem ao que Bruce não conseguiu explicar direito a magnitude da nossa **relação** para você"E ela disse em um tom arrogante"Eu sou uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida aqui"

"Acho que palavra que você deveria dizer seria **ERA **porque qualquer chance de uma **relação **a mais com Bruce agora seria praticamente impossível já que ele esta comigo e não poderia encontrar nada melhor nesse conta que eu sei perfeitamente o quanto sua **amizade **fora grande para Bruce no passado,e é o que é e sempre ê perdeu sua chance agora fique longe do meu amante se você sabe o que é bom para si mesmo.

"Bruce ,ele não pode estar falando serio,por favor diga que suas palavras são mentiras criadas para causar intrigas entre nos,você sabe que posso fazer muito mais para você do que esse moleque..."

Bruce saiu de seu olhou para a mulher que ainda amava,ou melhor achava que amava já que mesmo sua atração por ela estava começando,se não já passada,e decidiu que fazer o que tinha pensado a poucos minutos ele sabia que seria melhor por um fim nisso nesse momento antes assim poderiam se curar mais rápido.

"Sinto fala Rachel,mas nada do que Harry disse poderia ser contado como mentira..."Harry abriu um sorrisos e caminhou até sua 'amante' a abraçando o que fez os olhos de Harry se tornarem novamente um olhar de adoração apaixonada e Bruce se fez retribuir."Fora você que terminou comigo anteriormente e eu apenas segui em frente com a minha vida,Harry é tudo o que eu poderia pedir para a minha vida."

Harry beijou o maxilar de Bruce em um gesto bobo e provocante.

"Você tudo o que eu poderia quer em munha vida também Bruce"

Rachel estava com lagrimas de raivas formados em seus olhos,ela não iria desistir tão fácil assim do príncipe de Gothan,mas ela sabia que se força-se a barra nesse momento as coisas iriam se complicar olhando de um jeito determinado para os dois ela falou:

"Você esta confuso apenas Bruce,logo vera que não desistirei de você,sei que ira notar que eu sou o melhor para você sei que só precisa de tempo para pensar."Ela disse com a voz mais gentil que podia"Você não é gay e saiba que nunca vou decidir de você,tome isso como uma afirmação..."e olhando para Harry"...a você como um aviso"

"Eu não me sinto ameaçado por você"Harry comentou com indiferença.

"Deveria eu sou capaz de fazer coisas que você não imagina o que seja,Agora tenho trabalho a fazer,mas você ouvira falar de mim."suas palavras pairavam no ar durante um momento em que ela saiu.

Rachel como se retirou rapidamente da casa antes que fizesse algo que ela sabia que irai se arrepender e rumou para a promotoria,tentando se acalmar e pensar com clareza...ela falara a verdade ela iria lutar por Bruce e iram vencer e Harry tremeria sobre o nome Rachel Dawes.

oOo

No momento em que Rachel saiu,os dois se separaram Harry podia dizer que seu noivo estava completamente arrasado com que estava acontecendo e que ele gostava verdadeiramente daquela garota que acabara de sair.

Bruce podia ver a possessividade que estava manchado nos olhos de Harry e ficara um momento vendo tudo aquilo com um arrepio de prazer,por ele e pelo vampiro,que aquilo era tudo dirigido a ele antes de desaparecer em um mar de culapa e solidariedade.

"Bruce eu sinto muito,eu..."Harry começou a se explicar antes de Bruce lhe dar um pequeno sorriso quebrado.

"Não se preocupe Harry o vampiro me explicou o porque fazer isso...você teve razão é melhor que eles nos tome como um casal as escondidas do que tentar explicar um contrato com termos mágicos para a contar que eu e Rachel Dawes não teríamos um futuro juntos.

Harry assentiu notando as palavras ocultas que não fora pronunciado:_Por causa do contrato_.

"Se você quiser um tempo a sós..."Harry começou antes de ver os olhos de Bruce ficarem vermelhos sangue.

"Muito bom meu companheiro...estamos prontos para começar a primeira parte do nosso cortejo pensei em um local perfeito para que isso aconteça,partiremos essa noite."O vampiro pronunciou com uma voz grave...durante toda a trama ele decidira a onde iria começar o cortejo para seu acasalamento e ele tinha certeza de que Harry iria adorar.

"O que...para onde?"Harry estava chocado ele esperado que demoraria muito mais para eles começarem o cortejo mas se ele estava falando a verdade...

"Iremos para os trópicos mais isso é tudo que estou divulgando no momento meu companheiro quero fazer uma surpresa e tenho certeza de que você ira adora,por isso separe algumas roupas frescas para dois ou trés dias..."E tão rápido quanto ele veio ele partiu Bruce olhou para Harry durante um momento e suspirou.

"Então o cortejo ira começar?" ele falou resignado mais pensou que era o melhor,quanto mais rápido conhecesse Harry e esquece-se Rachel era melhor,os dois não tinham um grande tempo até que o casamento teria que acontecer.

"É o e esta parecendo...devemos estar preocupados?"Perguntou Harry depois de um momento de exitamento

Bruce tentou sentir o que o vampiro estava pensando mais ele parecia ter tido completamente desaparecido nem mesmo os sentimentos deles eram sentidos e Bruce sabia que nada de bom viria disso.

"Acho que devemos procurar o quanto antes por informações sobre o cortejo dos vampiros."Bruce comentou querendo saber tanto quanto possível no que iria se meter durante essa jornada.

"Por que?"Harry tombou a cabeça parecendo completamente adorável.

"Ele esta completamente bloqueado ele nunca fez isso,bom não durante todo o tempo em que a ligação reapareceu"Harry começou a perceber o ponto do que Bruce estava falando e Harry também não queria ir para esse primeiro passo despreparado.

"E devemos ter medo"Harry disse como uma afirmação que não precisava de resposta mais mesmo assim Bruce assentiu e acrescentou em um tom agourento.

"Sim,devemos ficar apavorados."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da Autora: **Bom eu particularmente não gostei desse capitulo mas não consegui fazer melhor por isso deixei como esta,deixe seu comentário...eles geralmente me estimulam a fazer os capítulos com mais rapidez isso se vocês realmente quiserem capítulos posteriores.

**Danna Noble **sera que você ainda esta disposta a ler meus capítulos se houver seguintes?Desculpe não ter entrado em contato anteriormente e por tão longo tempo...tem acontecido tanta coisa...a falta de inspiração esta no seu auge... mas sera que você ainda esta disposta ver o que sera escrito posteriormente se for escrito?


	11. primeira parte do ritual

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi,Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **Danna Noble

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pela morte de seu mestre.

oOo

**Capitulo 10**

_primeira parte do ritual_

oOo

Harry e Bruce passaram e repassaram os livros de união que Harry tinha sem conseguir nenhum fato concreto sobre o que estava escrito, Bruce ainda se sentia para baixo com o fim completo de seu relacionamento com Rachel, mas sabia que o que estava preste a acontecer era importante no decorrer desse relacionamento no momento.

Mas mesmo sabendo que o conhecimento nesse caso era importante, os dois não conseguiram encontrar nada que pudesse ajuda-los com esse ritual e com uma grande preocupação os dois foram separar o que seria preciso para que a viagem para deus sabe onde, fosse de algum modo confortável.

oOo

A noite caia agradavelmente em Gothan City, mas as tensões acumuladas dentro da mansão Wayne eram pesadas demais para algum deles realmente notar como a noite estava bonita. Harry não conseguia se conformar que teria que entrar de cabeça em um ritual que ele não sabia nada sobre, enquanto Bruce estava menos entusiasmado ainda, depois do fiasco que fora a sua manhã pra principio de conversa.

Os dois podiam sentir que coisas importantes estariam acontecendo naquela noite, que seria verdadeiramente o principio de seu relacionamento, o começo real de todas as suas vidas interligadas e nenhum deles estava verdadeiramente entusiasmado com esse fato.

Tentando sair dessa ansiedade, os dois decidiram sair mais cedo do que o combinado, querendo fazer o que fosse preciso o quanto antes, para ficarem livres dessa primeira parte e acabaram se reunindo no portão de entrada. E com o pouco de informação que tinham ambos levavam consigo apenas uma pequena mochila preenchida com o que achavam que iram utilizar durante a viagem.

oOo

Assim que o vampiro assumiu o corpo de Bruce, Harry sabia que estava começando uma grande parte da sua vida para o momento, Harry se aproximou do vampiro e o tocou, sabendo que de alguma maneira ele seria transportado para o local em que aconteceria o começo do ritual.

O Vampiro abraçou seu submisso, respirando seu perfume e reunindo todo o poder que tinha fazer os dois desaparecerem ao entrar nas sombras, os dois se aproximando ainda mais na escuridão tendo apenas certeza da presença um do outro no nada que estava.

oOo

O local que se encontravam era espetacular e finalmente Harry entendeu o porque da necessidade de roupas mais frescas, já que estava muito calor na mata fachada em que se encontravam. O local transpirava vida e Harry se sentia extremamente bem em torno da natureza como aquela.

Ele se perguntou se aquele lugar era tão primal com a magia quanto parecia, será que um lugar como aquele realmente existe? Tudo parecia tão puro, a diversidade animal e vegetal cobria todos os lugares, a magia no solo era poderosa e claramente imaculada.

O vampiro olhou para o seu companheiro sorrindo, ele tinha escolhido o lugar certo para prender a atenção de seu companheiro, ele também podia sentir a magia no lugar e deveria ser bem mais forte para seu companheiro que era um bruxo. Sorrindo ele falou:

"**Bem vindo a onde acontecerá a primeira parte do ritual. Bem vindo ao Brasil! Mais especificamente na Amazônia o berço da diversidade vegetal e animal do mundo."**

oOo

Os dois exploraram durante horas, Harry verdadeiramente se divertiu durante o dia vendo criaturas, tanto mágicas quanto não. E por todo o lugar a magia estava a solta para qualquer um ver, da mais pura forma e ele decidiu que no futuro queria visitar aquele lugar mais vezes.

Bruce também estava encantado como o lugar, mas não sabia se era verdadeiramente pelo local ou por seu companheiro que tinha a expressão mais linda que ele já tinha visto em alguém em sua vida, deixando todo o lado etéreo aparecer com a sua inocência.

oOo

Quando a noite se aproximava o vampiro guiou seu companheiro para uma passagem secreta que adentrava mais ainda para o coração da floresta, chegando um parte ainda mais intocada e selvagem da natureza, trazendo a beleza de tudo o que existia.

O lugar era ainda mais mágico de que Hogwarts, se Harry tinha alguma coisa que dizer sobre isso. Ele perguntou a si mesmo se seu companheiro tinha mais lugares assim para lhe mostrar, o que ele não duvidava.

No Local era puro, um santuário natural com animais selvagem que olharam com curiosidade pra eles. Uma parede de pedras tinha uma pequena cascata descendo por ela, a magia circulava tudo fazendo o ar se saturar em poder mágico, lindo e isolado de todos... Poderoso.

Em alguns minutos o ritual começaria e o vampiro não poderia deixar de sentir que essa era finalmente o momento alto em sua vida, finalmente a ligação com seu companheiro iria começar.

oOo

Harry olhou para os olhos de Bruce que nesse momento estava um vermelho e outro castanho, suas feições também pareciam ter mudado, fazendo que uma parte demonstra-se a confiança do vampiro e a outra, a preocupação de Bruce, eram duas pessoas compartilhando todo um rosto, mostrando ao mesmo tempo dois lados da mesma moeda.

Harry podia sentir o poder do santuário em que ele estava circulando preguiçosamente a sua volta, a noite parecia brilhar dez vezes mais que o habitual, os animais pareciam presenciar o ritual com curiosidade e respeito. E naquele momento Harry não pode deixar de se sentir privilegiado por ser tão especial para o vampiro.

Quando a lua crescente chegou a seu centro, Harry se sentiu conectado com o seu dominante, pela primeira vez durante toda a sua existência sentia-se em paz, sem ter que se preocupar com nada, por que havia alguém cuidando, para que as coisas dessem certo em sua vida.

Bruce também podia sentir a paz em todo o seu ser, ele de algum modo sabia que não tinha que ficar sozinho nunca mais em sua existência, que finalmente tinha algo para dominar, proteger e amar, embora ele não estivesse gostando muito desses sentimentos governando seu corpo sem a sua permissão, não era ele que escolhera se sentir assim, era algum tipo de feitiço que governara a sua vida pra que isso acontecesse. Mas também sem que ele conseguisse lutar por causa disso.

O vampiro estava extremamente feliz que podia finalmente começar o primeiro passo para que Harry pertencesse a ele e não podia de deixar de se sentir bravo com o seu hospedeiro por esta dificultando ainda mais o processo com toda aquela negação em aceitar. Como ele poderia ter encontrado um hospedeiro tão burro? Essa era a verdadeira questão!

Assim que ele sentiu que era o momento certo para começar, o vampiro tocou o rosto de seu companheiro de um jeito suave fazendo com que a atenção de Harry ficasse ainda mais focada no vampiro, do que já estava anteriormente, o que de certa forma parecia impossível para dizer a verdade.

**"Nessa primeira parte do ritual, A Purificação, eu quero que as minhas intenções se tornem claras para você. Que o protegerei em qualquer circunstancia e nunca abusarei do poder que esta depositando em minhas mãos. Quero que com isso mostre de que me comprometerei de corpo e alma para torna-lo feliz... eu me entrego a você por toda a minha vida!"**

O vampiro falou com uma voz decidida, o poder que transmitia em suas palavras era o suficiente para provar que o que era falado não era em vão, que tudo o que ele dizia era a verdade absoluta para ele e como um voto perpetuo que era uma promessa para a eternidade. E uma promessa que precisava de retorno.

Harry estava emocionado, tudo ao seu redor tinha desaparecido e a única coisa que importava naquele momento era o vampiro a sua frente e tudo o que ele prometia-o, ele podia sentir sua magia se entrelaçando com a do vampiro e sabia que a promessa que ele fazia precisava de uma resposta e sem saber da onde vinha começara a falar a o que vinha a sua mente.

"_Durante o cortejo, espero que você se prove digno de ser meu dominante e como forma de confiança me entrego a você para ser dominado e protegido, para que cuide de mim para sempre... E para sempre... eu pertencerei a você e apenas a você."_

Uma explosão de sentimento os cercou, os dois podiam dizer que o vinculo estava em pleno florescimento deixando Bruce, Harry e o Vampiro mais conectados do que nunca em todas as suas vidas e assim que passara eles podiam dizer que o vinculo estava em ação.

O vampiro sabendo que teria que passar para o próximo passo do ritual levou seu companheiro com cuidado para o centro do santuário natural, onde estava a pequena cascata de água que caia livremente, se percebia que a água era pura e mágica apenas vendo-a de longe e dois copos de prata se encontravam ao seu lado.

Os copos eram incrustados de símbolos antigos que Harry nunca vira em lugar algum e possuíam uma pequena luz perolada entre eles. Esteticamente, um parecia mais delicado, enquanto o outro mais resistente, que Harry logo notara que significava que um era para o submisso e outro para o dominante.

Assim que chegaram ali, o vampiro pegou os cálices e deixou que algumas gotas de água caísse nos dois e entregou um, o mais delicado, para Harry antes de sorrir.

**"Nessa noite quero que nossas existência sejam purificadas, para que sejamos puros em nosso sentimento dedicado um ao outro... que seja puro quando pertenceremos um ao outro."**

Nesse momento os dois levaram a água aos lábios, seus olhos ficaram interligados durante todo o ritual, enquanto a água descia por suas gargantas, filtrando-se em todo o seu ser, uma grande luz azul cercava os dois ao mesmo tempo. Fazendo com que fechassem seus olhos pra finalmente sentirem a purificação dentro de seus corpos e suas almas...

oOo

Harry podia sentir a sua magia se tornando pura a cada momento em que a água penetrava em seu corpo, pura e forte fazendo com que todos os bloqueios de magia que estava em seu sistema desaparecer, sua mente se tornando mais clara a cada momento e fazendo tudo isso sem nenhuma dor, o que Harry não esperava.

Harry podia sentir a dor da batalha desaparecendo. O ódio de antes, o cansaço por ter que mentir, a dor por perder pessoas que amava, desapareceram completamente, bom, todos os sentimentos ligados a ela desaparecerem, os vínculos se quebrarem como se não fossem nada demais.

Ele podia sentir os danos nos anos da escola e as cicatrizes que ele tinha desaparecerem, o medo de dementador se tornar insignificante, o veneno de basilisco e as lagrimas de fênix desaparecerem de seu sistema, o medo da morte se tornar mínimo, as coisas mundanas desapareceram pra sempre.

Ele podia sentir os danos dos anos nos Dursleys desaparecendo de seu sistema, cada osso que curara errado sento consertado e arrumado, sua visão tinha sido fixada mais perfeitamente do que antes, toda dor e humilhação desaparecendo e eles não significarem mais nada para a sua vida, nem mesmo serem alvos de um segundo pensamento.

Indo mais além, ele podia sentir seus tempos como bebê quando não tinha nada para se preocupar e eles se tornarem lembranças distantes da sua vida, quando viu a imagem de seus pais nada sentira para ela, não dor nem tristeza, nada que o ligasse a sua pessoa.

E uma mudança crucial foi o desaparecimento do que o ligava como o menino que sobreviveu, a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa simplesmente deixou de existir, significando que ele era verdadeiramente livre de tudo o que o prendia de volta ao mundo mágico, finalmente ele era Harry, apenas Harry.

Ele sabia que devia estar preocupado com a falta de sentimento em relação a tudo e todos, mas ele não tivera mesmo tempo para pensar nisso quando sentiu toda a sua excelência ser ligada para Bruce e o vampiro, todo o sentimento de amor e adoração ser ligado a sua figura, ele era tudo o que precisava para ser feliz para sempre.

Nada mais importava do que seu companheiro, nada tinha mais sentido do que seu companheiro, ele sabia que faria qualquer coisa por ele depois desse momento, qualquer coisa para que em sua vida sempre pudesse contar com a sua presença... Harry sentiu tudo de si ser doado para o vampiro e não via nenhum problema com esse fato.

oOo

Por um momento Bruce se perguntou se era isso mesmo que ele queria pra a sua vida, o ritual era uma coisa séria, onde ele estava se comprometendo, mas ele não tinha escolha. Mesmo sem saber o que irá acontecer e não gostando nada dessa tal de purificação, mas indo com ele de qualquer maneira.

A sensação das gotas da água fluía sobre seu corpo, possuindo-o e por um momento Bruce não podia de deixar de tentar lutar contra, a possibilidade de mudanças em seu ser o assustava mais do que qualquer coisa, mas foi impossível. A magia em torno dele era sufocante e forte demais pra ser dominada.

Ele sentiu todas as suas emoções desaparecerem, a dor de perder Rachel, por não ter mais chance com a menina que amava desde criança, a raiva por ter que seguir o contrato, se tornaram meras lembranças na sua vida. Sua vontade de justiça desaparecer.

O amor por sua cidade sumia como se não fosse nada para ele. Tudo o que ele sentia se tornara meras lembranças, como se fossem insignificantes, seu treinamento com a Liga das Sombras, seu desaparecimento dentro do mundo dos bandidos durante sete anos, a raiva pela morte de seus pais, seu medo de morcegos, tudo o que sentia por isso desapareceu.

Os blocos de memória colocados em sua mente desapareceram, ele pode se lembrar de quando conhecera o vampiro, o que era ainda difuso, mas ele lembrava-se com exatidão de como ficara feliz em ter um amigo tão parecido com ele em sua vida.

Todos os sentimentos, tudo desapareceu... Fazendo Harry tornar-se o único centro de seu universo.

Tudo agora se resumia a Harry e apenas a ele. Amor, felicidade e contentamento eram agora ligados a sua imagem.

O amor e a possessividade que Bruce sentia, tinham como único foco o pequeno submisso de olhos verdes brilhantes... E sem qualquer aviso ou vontade Bruce Wayne começara a aceitar mais o vampiro que o habitava, ligando um pouco mais a suas mentes e almas.

Ele agora poda sentir seu Harry com muito mais intensidade que antes. E ficara extasiado com isso, sabendo que sempre teria um lugar ao qual se abrigar em sua vida, sabendo finalmente que tinha uma vida pela qual lutar, proteger e dominar... Finalmente uma razão para existir, alguém para ama-lo como ele era.

oOo

O vampiro finalmente ficara feliz com os acontecimentos.

Ele se sentia purificado, mas não tanto quanto os outros dois, já que suas lembranças ficaram turvas com todos os acontecimentos antes de ser selado. E seu companheiro já era o centro da sua vida de qualquer maneira. Por isso não houve grandes mudanças, mas ainda assim ele estava feliz por finalmente ter começado a ligação e seu hospedeiro finalmente aceitara seu companheiro... Não que ele tinha escolha sobre o assunto, é claro.

oOo

A luz que os cercava desapareceu, os dois finalmente fitaram-se, o carinho e amor transbordavam em seus olhos de uma maneira que nunca fora sentida antes. Apenas olhando em seus olhos você poderia dizer que os dois haviam mudado e como um passe de mágica uma música começara a retumbar no fundo atraindo a atenção dos companheiros.

_**Há muito tempo quando as lendas ainda eram criadas**_

_**Um casal compartilhava um amor,**_

_**E mesmo contra a vontade de seus pais eles prosperaram**_

_**Protegidos pela escuridão**_

_**E guiados pela certeza do amor em suas almas**_

_**O medo foi vencido**_

_**E o amor foi guardado como o segredo mais valioso**_

_**E em sete chaves dentro do peito ficou protegido...**_

A magia ao redor começara a formar vultos de duas pessoas que pareciam representar a historia que estava acontecendo e Harry podia dizer mesmo sem saber o porque que aqueles dois eram importantes, para que os dois descobrissem o porque suas vidas estavam ligadas e mesmo o porque o vampirismo existia.

Os vultos tomaram um pouco de feições transformando-se em uma mulher com um lindo vestido antigo e o homem com uma roupa de vários séculos anteriores a guiando com esplender durante a música, a verdade superior em seu poder e atos que eram representados.

A magia selvagem tomara para si lacrar o começo da união que os dois companheiros queriam e tornara a coisa ainda mais perfeita para ser representada pelas suas marionetes de magia. Querendo ajudar os meninos que nasceram destinados para vencer na vida, que nasceram com um destino maior a sua frente.

_**Mas mesmo com o véu da noite os cobrindo**_

_**Eles ainda ansiavam pela chance de proclamar seu amor ao mundo**_

_**E Deus em sua misericórdia, deu-lhes um sinal.**_

_**Em respostas as suas preces o céu se iluminou quase como o dia**_

_**E ele prometeu, olhando em seus brilhantes olhos de mel.**_

"_**Será conhecimento do mundo inteiro, que o nosso amor que fez nascer**_

_**A lua cheia no céu..."**_

Harry e Bruce ficaram maravilhados quando viram os dois vultos demonstrarem os acontecimentos, a magia era tanta que a lua crescente no céu se começara a se tornar cheia, deixando todo o hemisfério que a olhava ficarem de boca aberta para esse acontecimento.

A magia e o amor se transmitiram para os quatro cantos do mundo, mesmo sem os companheiros saberem, muito ligados em seu show particular ou a sua presença para realmente notar o que acontecia com o começo de sua união.

_**A cada mês a lua cheia brilhará**_

_**Para iluminar o caminho daqueles que amam**_

_**E o amor eterno virará lenda**_

_**Que nem mesmo o tempo será capaz de apagar**_

_**Foi assim que o encontro de duas almas ocorreu**_  
_**Com um amor que nunca teria fim**_

O poder era tanto que Harry e Bruce decidiram participar também da dança e quando isso aconteceu a magia pareceu afirma-los como verdadeiros companheiros e como seus filhos, os dois sentiam o poder o cercando, mas não se importaram com isso, já que estavam muito entretidos com a presença um do outro para perceber algo.

_**Mas mesmo com o véu da noite os cobrindo**_

_**Eles ainda ansiavam pela chance de proclamar seu amor ao mundo**_

_**E Deus em sua misericórdia, deu-lhes um sinal.**_

_**Em respostas as suas preces o céu se iluminou quase como o dia**_

_**E ele prometeu, olhando em seus brilhantes olhos de mel.**_

"_**Será conhecimento do mundo inteiro, que o nosso amor que fez nascer**_

_**A lua cheia no céu..."**_

A lua.

A magia.

O mundo em si.

Estavam deixando com os acontecimentos e se sentiam sortudos por puderem presenciar algo tão maravilhoso quanto essa união, era apenas o começo de uma linda historia que eles tinham certeza que seriam para sempre lembrada pela humanidade.

Assim como a dos dois amantes que dançavam, os vultos que eles guardaram como memória de um amor que era contado até esse momento por todos, que estavam na boca e na mente de todos.

Até porque o amor era tudo o que eles podiam ter naquele momento.

_**A cada mês a lua cheia brilhará**_

_**Para iluminar o caminho daqueles que amam**_

_**E o amor eterno virará lenda**_

_**Que nem mesmo o tempo será capaz de apagar**_

_**Pra iluminar...**_  
_**A cada mês a lua cheia brilhará...**_

Amor.

Magia.

Poder.

Ligação.

Contentamento.

Pureza.

Juntos.

Companheiros.

Isso era tudo o que importava no momento.

_**E o amor eterno virará lenda**_

_**Que nem mesmo o tempo será capaz de apagar**_

_**Foi assim que o encontro de duas almas ocorreu**_  
_**Com um amor que nunca teria fim...**_

Assim que a ultima nota pairou no ar, os dois amantes se beijaram como aconteceu com os companheiros que seguiam seu movimento, assim que seus lábios se tocaram toda a magia acumulado se dispersou em ondas, fazendo a primeira união ser reconhecida pela magia, o primeiro laço inquebrável se estendendo no ar.

O poder liberado era tanto, que toda a Amazônia podia sentir e disseram a muito no futuro que os deuses naquele tempo tinham mandado um sinal de amor para todo o planeta.

Os dois companheiros sentiram suas almas se vincularem e juntos foram para uma inconsciência compartilhada.

oOo

**Nota da Autora: **bem,aqui esta mais um capitulo!Devo um grande agradecimento a Danna Noble,minha incrível beta,que tenho certeza teve muito trabalho com esse capitulo...fora ela que fez a musica,"poema", utilizado em com uma pequena inspiração na musica Lendas e Mistérios que eu mandei para ela,então muito obrigada pela sua ajuda!

Bem agora comentem quero saber o que acharam!

**Ps: Por favor: **continue votando na enquete de qual sera a próxima historia longa que irei escrever; enquete no fanfiction net!

~yuediangelo#

**Pss(rsrs): **para quem gostar estou escrevendo um Yaoi de Harry Potter com Rangers e a ordem dos arqueiros,quem quiser da uma conferida. ;)


	12. Um momento

**Titulo:**Casamento Arranjado.

**Declaração:**Eu não possuo Harry Potter nem o Batman Begins Dark Knight.

**Advertência **Yaoi,Lemon,abuso passado de menor implícito.

**Beta: **Danna Noble

**Emparelhamento:** Bruce Wayne dom/Harry Potter sub.

**Resumo:** Yaoi,Harry Potter e Bruce Wayne descobrem que estão presos por um contrato de casamento inquebrável,como sera que esses dois heróis irão lidar com isso com o Coringa a solta e Comensais da morte querendo vingança pela morte de seu mestre.

oOo

**Capítulo 11**

Um momento.

oOo

Harry acordou no dia seguinte se sentindo revigorado, ele podia sentir os braços de seu dominante cercando-o fazendo com que ele se sentisse pela primeira vez em sua vida seguro e completo. E absolutamente feliz, sabendo que seu dominante se preocupava o suficiente, mesmo que inconsciente para fazê-lo se sentir seguro e confortável.

Ele não podia deixar de se sentir maravilhado com tudo o que tinha acontecido no ritual da noite anterior, ele sabia que jamais poderia esquecer o que acontecera naquela noite que estaria classificado com uma das mais importantes de sua vida a partir daquele momento.

A magia do ritual ainda os circulava, deixando Harry deliciado com a sua suavidade, ele estava muito mais consciente da magia naquele momento do que ele jamais esteve, ele podia dizer que ela era uma entidade viva e maravilhosa, que tinha sentimentos. E não algo imaterial que poderia ser usado e abusado conforme o desejo humano, ele se perguntou como nunca tinha notado isso antes, ele só poderia ter sido um cego para não ver algo tão puro quanto isso.

Como se tivesse sentido que ele não era o centro de seus pensamentos, o homem mais velho puxou seu companheiro mais perto de si, apertando ainda mais seus corpos juntos, querendo o máximo contato possível. Harry não pareceu se importa com esse fato na verdade, ele colocou a cabeça na curva do pescoço do dominante e quase que inconscientemente começara a acaricia seu pescoço com a mão livre.

Harry podia sentir o cheiro reconfortante que seu dominante exalava e começou a ter uma leve preocupação, não podendo sentir nada que não fosse ligado ao seu companheiro, o preocupava... Ele não queria ser insensível a tantas coisas, ele não queria parar de ter sentimento por tudo. Harry sabia que esse era um bom motivo para se preocupar, mas naquele momento ele não queria pensar nisso não quando ele se sentia tão bem.

Sim, era verdade. Harry admitiu para si mesmo. Essa era a primeira vez em sua existência que ele se sentia tão bem, ter seu dominante cuidando dele era a melhor coisa que ele podia imaginar para lhe acontecer, ele se sentia cheio de energia, como se seu ser tivesse sido renovado na noite anterior. Ele podia sentir esse novo sentimento circulando seu corpo ele sabia que ele não podia ser descrito como o amor, ele era muito mais forte e sublime do que isso, o amor era apenas um sentimento pequeno comparado com o que ele sentia agora e que estava fazendo verdadeiramente bem consigo mesmo.

Esse era a primeira vez em sua vida que ele podia dizer verdadeiramente que era feliz, que estava finalmente completo, que finalmente ele tinha um propósito e motivos para estar vivo. E se perguntou como poderia ter mesmo sobrevivido durante todo esse tempo sem a presença de seu dominante.

Ele agora podia sentir que era completamente outra pessoa, ou melhor, que ele era finalmente o HARRY, não o menino que sobreviveu ou o salvado do mundo bruxo, O Harry Potter, ele agora se sentia verdadeiramente confiante, seguro, cercado de carinho e feliz. E uma coisa que ele mesmo não acreditou que iria sentir em seu tempo na terra, ele estava realmente satisfeito com o mundo e o destino.

Harry podia sentir seu coração pulsando forte em seu peito e estava tentado a agradecer por ter descoberto o contrato de casamento e ter finalmente um motivo para viver, ele sentia que tinha encontrado o seu lugar no mundo naquele momento e por isso decidiu que no momento presente não iria questionar a falta de sentimento sobre as coisas, não quando ele podia se sentir não cheio de sentimentos.

Cheio de sentimentos, ele se perguntou como poderia ter mesmo pensado que era um ser sem sentimentos, quando na verdade sentia uma infinidade deles que iam de encontro ao seu companheiro, ele não podia se preocupar com isso no momento, não quando se sentia tão completo como as coisas estavam.

Ele finalmente se sentia confortável em sua vida e muito mais do que isso, ele se sentia confortável com o seu corpo e o seu destino, ele sabia que seu companheiro irá cuidar dele e ele se perguntou como ele tinha tido sorte por encontrar alguém que podia realmente protegê e ama-lo.

Seu Vampiro! Seu dominante! Seu companheiro! Sua razão de existir!

oOo

Bruce acordou não muito tempo depois do que Harry, ele podia sentir o abraço possessivo que dava para seu companheiro, mas não via em si mesmo força para afrouxar, ele sabia que mesmo querendo ele nunca poderia se distanciar de seu submisso sem que tenha um bom motivo por trás disso e naquele momento ele não poderia enxergar um.

Bruce podia sentir as mudanças em si, ele podia sentir muito mais o vampiro em seu corpo e podia dizer que eles estavam muito mais ligados do que antes, o que lhe causava um pouco de um aborrecimento, prevendo o que ele teria que aturar agora que estavam ainda mais ligados, mas valeria a pena por que ele também poder sentir seu companheiro.

Esse pensamento o deixou atordoado por um momento, isso era definitivamente para provar o quanto ele tinha mudado depois do ritual. As coisas novas ele sentia eram incríveis, ele tinha que admitir que essa era realmente a primeira vez que ele podia dizer que estava em paz consigo mesmo, ele finalmente tinha encontrado alguém para amar, proteger, dominar, alguém que jamais iria abandona-lo e que o entenderia.

Isso era tudo o que ele podia pedir em sua vida para ser finalmente feliz, agora ele entendia a importância do homem mais jovem em seus braços e se perguntou como poderia ter mesmo dado um pensamento contra isso anteriormente? Ele sabia que tinha sido muito burro por mesmo ter dado um pensamento em deixar seu companheiro infeliz para aquela mulher e ele estava muito grado por não ter feito uma besteira e acabado de vez com as suas chances com ela.

Ele sabia que estava sentindo era inesperado e novo em sua fase do relacionamento, mas ele não podia se importar menos com esse fato, agora ele entendia que nada disso estava-o forçando para Harry, estava apenas destinado para acontecer. Eles eram companheiros, ninguém podia completa-los mais do que um ao outro. Fora o destino que os tinha escolhido para ficar juntos e não deixar suas existências sozinhas e em uma escuridão total.

Ele queria verdadeiramente poder agradecer seus pais por terem feito o contrato de casamento naquele momento, ele queria ser capaz de ver o destino e lhe dar um beijo por fazê-lo ser ligado a alguém tão bom e perfeito quanto Harry. Ele queria ser capaz de até mesmo agradecer a quem quer que tenha lacrado o vampiro dentro de seu corpo. Tudo o que tinha acontecido para liga-lo ao seu companheiro ele agradecia.

Ele também não podia se importar menos com os fatos que tinha acontecido, ele estava feliz que tinha finalmente seu companheiro ao seu lado para fazê-lo feliz e nada mais que existia no mundo importava que não fosse ele. Seu sorriso era agora a sua razão de existir, sua vida era agora ligada ao seu pequeno submisso e nada mais importava que não fosse ele.

Bruce sabia que deveria se preocupara com a falta de sentimentos em relação a tudo, mas nesse momento ele não podia se importar menos com isso, na verdade, era bom ter todas as incríveis emoções que ele sentia ligada apenas ao seu pequeno Harry, era um alivio estar livre das emoções conflitantes e se focar apenas em seu companheiro. Uma coisa que Bruce achou que pegara da personalidade do vampiro com a pequena ligação, mas isso era irrelevante também.

Sua vida tinha se centrado apenas em seu submisso, ele se tornou o motivo para ele respirar, o motivo para que ele acordasse e mesmo o motivo pelo qual ele lutaria. Tudo era ele, sua missão era cuidar das suas necessidades, ter certeza de que ele estava feliz e seguro, nada mais que isso importava, não importa a quem isso poderia machucar.

Ele sabia que não teria escrúpulos do que ele poderia fazer para que seu companheiro fosse feliz e seguro. E por um momento essa possibilidade o assustou, mas depois ele simplesmente aceitou que as coisas eram assim e nada poderia mudar esse pensamento. Ele teria que se acostumar com a sua nova forma de pensar e ele estava bem com isso.

Ele percorreu as costas do assistente com os dedos delicadamente e com firmeza, sua mão percorrendo o corpo menor de um jeito possessivo, dizendo inconscientemente que Harry pertencia a ele de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis. E o jeito com que Harry o acariciava ele parecia estar de pleno acordo com esse acontecimento.

Ele gostou do que estava acontecendo, o ritual não poderia ter sido mais incrível do que isso, ele finalmente tinha aberto os olhos para o seu companheiro e ele tinha certeza que ele não poderia ser mais feliz do que isso, até porque ele estava experimentando um sentimento que superava mil vezes o significado do amor e estava muito entusiasmado para onde isso poderia leva-lo.

Até porque aquele tinha sido apenas a primeira parte do ritual e se ele já se sentia ligado a Harry agora, ele se perguntou como se sentira no final da quinta parte que ele verdadeiramente poderia sentir seu companheiro em toda a sua extensão. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, ele queria ver como seria isso.

oOo

O vampiro estava muito feliz com o rumo dos acontecimentos, finalmente as coisas começaram a dar certo para o seu relacionamento, tanto para seu submisso quanto para o seu companheiro, eles tinham entrado no eixo certo para que a harmonia em sua relação finamente começasse.

A Purificação tinha sido a melhor coisa que o ritual poderia propor para eles, ele fazia com que seus corpos, almas e sentimentos fossem limpos e prontos para pertencer um ao outro, a total devoção para o outro era um modo de fazer seus sentimentos se ligar e abrir caminho para a próxima parte do ritual.

É claro que os outros sentimentos e ALGUNS laços iriam voltar com o passar do tempo, sendo que não iriam interferir na sua ligação, era mais forte no primeiro dia, era por isso que ele tiraria o dia para que eles ficassem juntos antes de voltarem para suas vidas em Gothan, e depois os outros sentimentos iriam voltar com o passar do tempo, sendo que sua ligação nunca iria diminuir.

Vendo agora com os olhos distraído de seu hospedeiro, ele podia perceber que seu companheiro estava agindo mais submissa para ele. Com os toques claramente inconscientes, o jeito como ele parecia estar procurando a todo o momento seu carinho e proteção, era delicioso de vê-lo... Sentir suas caricias, ele mão podia esperar para reivindica-lo, fazê-lo gemer até não poder mais; fazê-lo implorar para o seu... **_Pensamentos indecentes! Esse não é o momento para isso!_**

Olhando ainda mais, Harry parecia está se adaptando a essa fase muito bem, não que ele achou que seu pequeno submisso teria problemas quanto a esse acontecimento, não com seu jeito doce e inocente... Que ele adoraria tirar colocando seu pau na... **_Certo, pensamento, não sexo!Pensar! Não sexo! _**Ou o modo como ele era um submisso natural, mesmo que ele não demonstrava, ele nasceu para ser dominado e protegido para gemer em seu pau e... **_Não sexo! Não pensar em_ sexo!**

Olhando para seu hospedeiro, ele podia ver que finalmente tinha aceitado que seu companheiro era perfeito para eles, o que ele era muito feliz que tinha acontecido. As coisas finalmente estavam se acertando para a sua vida e agora era só ele pensar em qual será a próxima parte que seguiria o ritual.

Finalmente ele podia ver o sentido na sua vida, com Bruce ele tinha encontrado finalmente alguém que ele poderia proteger e amar, que estaria sempre ao seu lado, que tiraria a sua vida da escuridão e lhe daria um propósito. E bem mais para frente uma família para cuidar e manter.

Ele finalmente podia entender como todos os vampiros que tinham companheiros se sentiam e porque eles faziam tudo para seu companheiro ser feliz, nesse momento ele finalmente podia entender o porquê do submisso ser tão valorizado em toda a sua essência na comunidade dos vampiros e porque era mesmo um crime maltrata-los ou difama-los... Os seus companheiros eram o seu tudo mais importante.

Os submissos eram tão valorizados, porque eram o motivo deles ainda se sentirem humanos e não monstros sem alma.

oOo

O tempo passava lentamente para todos e nenhum deles estavam com vontade de desfazer o abraço em que estavam dentro, querendo que o contato perdurasse tanto quanto possível, querendo que o sentimento de se sentir completo não desaparecesse naquele momento.

Mas ambos sabiam que não poderia ficar assim para sempre e tão lentamente quanto possível se separaram, embora ainda manter-se contato mínimo, enquanto se levantavam e por um momento os dois não podiam deixar de notar as pequenas mudanças que acontecera com eles.

Bruce estava claramente mais alto e mais forte, ele agora possuía ainda mais masculinidade do que antes, mas também tinha certo ar de graça, fazendo como que ele ficasse muito mais desejável do que já era e a mudança mais importante para Harry, seus olhos transmitiam todo o carinho que Bruce sentia por ele, como também a possessividade, sem contar que seu corpo parecia ter sido moldado para acolhê-lo e protegê-lo.

Harry também mudara aos olhos de Bruce, ele agora parecia muito mais desejável e etéreo do que antes, seu poder era claro em seu olhar, que naquele momento mostrava contentamento por estar em sua presença, carinho e aquele sentimento que era muito mais forte do que amor. Seus olhos pareciam brilhar de tanto poder que suas emoções tinham e Bruce se sentia deliciado por ser o alvo de todas elas.

Houve também algumas mudanças físicas em seu corpo como ele ter ganho um pouco de altura e de algum modo parecer ter ficado ainda mais delicado do que era antes. E uma mudança crucial para Bruce e o Vampiro, ele tinha o formato perfeito para se encaixar em seu corpo para ser protegido e poder buscar carinho.

Harry olhou para o lugar de um jeito maravilhado e suspirou quando olhou novamente para Bruce.

"A gente já tem que voltar para casa, não é?" Harry falou, sua voz estava mais suave e perfeita, deixando Bruce querer fazer todas as suas vontades para apenas ouvi-lo falar.

"Não, ainda não!" o vampiro disse através de seu hospedeiro. "Temos que nos acostumar com o vinculo antes, é para isso que hoje servia, vamos ficar aqui no santuário até o fim do dia para nos acostumarmos as coisas não serem tão intensas e voltarmos a ter alguns dos sentimentos que tínhamos antes do ritual, nada que irá interferir no que sentimos agora, é claro."

Harry sorriu com isso, pelo visto ele teria o dia com o seu companheiro nada podia tê-lo deixado mais feliz.

oOo

O dia se passou rapidamente para os dois, eles tinham tomado o devido tempo se tocando, parecendo querer devorar o corpo um do outro com as mãos.

Ambos mal sentiram o tempo passar, estando tão absorvidos em si mesmos para verdadeiramente se preocupar com alguma coisa que não fosse a presença do seu companheiro, nada além do toque e o carinho que os dois sentiam.

Os dois também falaram, conversaram de coisas banais, momentos que eles podiam se lembrar de ter acontecido, coisas que queria compartilhar um com o outro, coisas que para todos os outros podiam ter sido taxado como insignificante, mas que para os dois eram as coisas mais preciosas do mundo.

Eles tinham tomado o seu devido tempo para explorar o santuário, tocar e brincar com os animais selvagens que vinha fazer amizade com eles, fazendo-os ver como a natureza daquele recanto do mundo era poderosa e fantástica, foi um dia completamente relaxante.

As plantas exóticas os fascinava, os grandes animais que se dispunham a lhes fazer companhia eram dóceis em vários sentidos da palavra, a natureza estava a todo lugar cercada de vida, deixando os dois desfrutarem mais e mais do momento em que eles tinham a sós.

A magia no local se certificou que os dois tinham o suficiente para comer e beber, fazendo os dois terem grandes momentos de conversa enquanto alimentavam um ao outro.

Ambos queriam prolongar o momento tanto quanto podiam, desfrutando o quanto podiam apenas da companhia um do outro, mas eles não queriam que o dia durasse para sempre, uma coisa que os dois sabiam que nunca iria acontecer, os dois queria viver a vida o tanto que era possível e sabiam que dias muito melhores que aquele estava em seu futuro.

Aquela era a verdade, era o primeiro momento que eles iriam se recordar. O momento que descobriram que pertenciam um ao outro, era verdade, mas era apenas isso um momento entre milhões que iram acontecer em sua longa existência imortal.

oOo

O crepúsculo começara a cair no santuário e os dois companheiro viam maravilhados o seu lindo dia a sós chegar aos seus momentos finais, ele tinham sentido durante todo o dia outras emoções voltando para eles, mas como o vampiro tinha dito anteriormente nada que pude-se interferir no que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

O que os dois ficaram gratos por isso acontecer, eles sabiam que agora seu relacionamento tinha dado um grande passou e nenhum dos dois podiam se preocupar com isso no momento, era tudo maravilhoso e o que qualquer ser no mundo poderia pedir para ser.

Os dois se olharam profundamente antes enquanto ainda se toavam com as mãos, o toque tinha sido parte de todo o seu dia de qualquer maneira, Harry viu o vampiro tomar a frente de seu corpo e Harry se viu agindo ainda mais submissamente naquele momento.

O vampiro tocou o rosto de seu submisso com delicadeza e cuidado, fazendo Harry se sentir valorizado a cada toque ele lhe proporcionava; e lentamente ele se inclinou para frente deixando suas intenções de querer beija-o bem claro, dando o devido tempo para que se Harry quisesse se afastar ele teria a chance, mas isso não aconteceu.

Assim que seus lábios se conheceram uma explosão de sentimento passou pelos dois.

Certo...

Pertencer...

Sentimento...

Proteção...

Dominância...

Alegação...

Fogo...

Os dois sentiam o beijo esquentar fazendo os dois caírem deitados com Harry sob Bruce, deixando-se dominar pelo beijo possessivo que estava recebendo, não querendo puxar de volta, querendo se entregar ao sentimento devastador de poder pertencer ao seu dominante.

Harry colocara claramente toda a sua confiança em Bruce, querendo ver se ele iria desrespeita-lo em algum ponto. Seus corpos se moldavam perfeitamente enquanto buscavam a libertação do que sentiam, os dois se separaram apenas quando a falta de ar se tornara demais para seu corpo.

Sendo que rapidamente Bruce passou a beijar e marcar o pescoço de seu companheiro, Harry deixando mordidas de amor cheias de veneno, que provavam claramente que ele já tinha um dominante e que ele pertencia a alguém que poderá cuidar dele.

Harry gemia desesperadamente com as ministrações de seu dominante, sentindo-se completamente seguro e completo com ele naquele momento, deixando que ele o marcasse como quisesse querendo também que todos soubessem que ele tinha alguém que poderia cuidar dele.

Antes que pudesse fazer alguma besteira o vampiro se obrigou a parar, olhando para a clara alegação que tinham no pescoço de seu companheiro e distribuiu beijos suaves por todo o seu rosto, antes de encostar a testa junto com a de seu companheiro e suspirar de contentamento.

"Nós devemos ir agora meu pequeno submisso." ele disse com uma voz rouca de desejo, fazendo Harry abrir os olhos e tocar o rosto do outro com delicadeza.

"Sim, devemos!" comentou depois de tomar a respiração profunda para se acalmar."Obrigada!"

O vampiro soube que Harry estava agradecendo por ele ter parado e não levado a coisa mais longe do que eles estavam preparado para ir, era uma prova de confiança de que ele não iria abusar da sua posição para fazer algo que eles não estava a vontade para fazer. Ele sorriu.

Os dois se levantaram, escondendo as provas do desejo em seus corpos e olhando para uma ultima vez para o santuário que tinha sido o lugar a onde tudo começara e os dois tinham certeza de que sempre guardariam os momentos que tiveram nele no fundo do coração.

Os dois deram as mãos e com um último suspiro os dois usaram a magia que os cercava para manda-los para casa.

oOo

**Nota da Autora: Bom,aqui temos outro capitulo!Vamos pessoal me digam se gostaram! quero saber o que vocês estão achando de tudo isso! Gostaram do que esta acontecendo? Quanto mais comentários eu ganhar mais rápido eu postarei o próximo capitulo! ;)**


End file.
